The Eyes of Darkness
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Katsura is having a difficult time. He had been in a jail for a whole damn year, and now he's finally out, but the people around have changed. For some reason, all they seem to feel around him is lust... mostly GinZura, later HijiOki. Yaoi, duh. And smut, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure at first you're gonna be like "what the hell", but I've put all my effort into making this all, so please enjoy. Also, review and tell me if there's anything that you'd like to see here. And, dammit, review! Don't you realize it's the food for my *cough* innocent, *cough cough* fragile soul of the *cough cough cough* writer?  
**

* * *

He was laying on the couch, his knees pressed strongly to his bare chest, eyes narrowed as he was watching his raven-black hair flowing to the floor like an ebony waterfall, vision blurry because of the tears he was silently shedding. He felt _something certain_ slowly dripping out of_... somewhere certain. _That latter _somewhere certain _mentioned was sending red-bright, sharp flashes of pain into his brain. Also, his throat was aching and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to utter a word now; he lost his voice due to his tries to muffle his screams of both pain and pleasure he felt, when...

Damn that silver perm-head. Why did he do that anyway? If Gin was drunk, Katsura would somehow understand it, but that damn selfish asshole was absolutely sober and of bright senses at that moment... But, actually, 'of bright senses' isn't the correct term, right? Who 'of bright senses' would just go and rape Zura out of the blue? Though it's not Zura, it's Katsura, of course. The black-haired man shivered and trying to ignore the pain, he sat up and looked at Gintoki. The perm-head was already fully dressed and was reading his JUMP while drinking some strawberry milk, totally not paying attention to the person whom he had raped moments ago. Kotarou got up, gritting his teeth over that oblivion, and tried to walk the most normally he could to the shower. In fact, he was limping as an old goat on the brink of death. On his way, he grabbed his clothes and quietly closed the bathroom door. In five minutes, he was back again, water drops falling from his hair that stuck to his face and neck.

"Gin... toki?" he said quietly, as if he was too shy to even make a sound, though in fact it sill hurt to speak.

"What?" Gin asked, turning the page and not even looking on the humiliated terrorist. His voice held so much of unconcern it pissed Zura off, and so instead of asking 'what the hell was all that about' he yelled at the silver-head, forgetting about his damaged throat: **"_You are the most fucking filthy, hypocritical king of all the bloody damned pricks that walk the Earth!_"** Then he turned away and angrily opened the door, nearly running into Kagura, Sadaharu and Shinpachi. "Katsura-san? What happened?" the geeky boy managed to ask, but the only answer he received was Kotarou's blood-freezing, murderous glare. Then the walking ire jumped over them, landed safely on the stairs and disappeared in the shadows, clenching his teeth while doing all this to not collapse from the ache, holding on to standing just with his power of mind. This really wasn't his day at all.

"_Né, _Gintoki, what did you do to that bomber of yours?" asked Kagura while chewing on something that seemed like dried meat. Gin didn't answer that question and started searching in his nose, probably hoping to find a gold ingot in there (to sell it and buy lots of sweet strawberry milk). He wasn't planning on explaining the situation to those two. For some reason, he also felt a little hurt, but he didn't understand why, since it was Zura who was acting like a girl on her (his) period...

Sadaharu, out of boredom, tried to eat his head.

* * *

**The noon before that  
**

* * *

Katsura was sitting in Otose's Snack Shop and staring at the picture the old hag had on the wall. It somehow reminded him of his ideals - there was a samurai standing, firmly holding his katana, not willing to let go of the hilt; above him, there was a monster obviously attacking the brave man who didn't fear to face his enemy.

"Do you want something, young man, or are you just going to steal my oxygen here? This is actually a night shop, you know..." Otose asked angrily. Katsura sighed and touched the hilt of his own katana he had at the belt. "Just give me some chips and I'll leave-" he said, but suddenly he jumped over the counter and hid behind it, a fraction of second before the Shinsengumi barged in. Hijikata, who was in charge, looked around. "Excuse me, but have you seen-" he started talking, looking at Otose, when she interrupted him: "a suspiciously looking samurai with long black hair, a katana and a rather feminine face?"

"Exactly, that's the one we're looking for!" Hijikata agreed quickly, eager to know where is that terrorist bastard hiding. Katsura, who was crouched in the shadows, gulped nervously. _Is she fucking serious? _At this rate, he'd have to attack them, using the surprise to his advantage and run, but the chance of him escaping was low, not speaking of that he would probably end up badly damaged.

Otose smiled at the vice-commander. "I haven't seen such a person today."

"What do you mean?" Hijikata growled angrily. "You've just described him!"

The old woman sighed and shook her head. "You've just asked me the same question that young man behind you kept on asking me every time he stopped by," she said and pointed at Sougo, who was suddenly watching something overwhelmingly interesting at the ceiling. "SOUGO! Are you an idiot? Since we're supposed to find him, you should have known that asking such questions in suspicious districts like this would be the same like _telling him _'Hey, Katsura, we're searching for you, go hide!'"

"Don't get too angry, Hijikata-san," the young male answered and almost at the same time, he unsheated his sword and nearly beheaded the vice-commander; said one dodged it by the hair. "You moron! Are you trying to kill me again?"

"Who, me?" Sougou asked innocently, not even bothering to hide his sword.

"Yeah, you! What else are you holding the katana for?" Hijikata yelled at him again, much louder than before.

Sougou looked at the weapon like it was the first time in his life for him to see it. "Ah, this. Who knows."

"Enough! We're leaving. Please pardon us, especially this idiot," Hijikata clashed his heels and pointed at Sougo, then he turned to leave, being followed by his crew. Otose watched them until they disappeared behind the corner, then she knocked on the wood of the counter. "It should be safe now, young man."

Katsura slowly looked around, then he straightened up and cleared his throat. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it. Plus, I'm sure you've noticed the three existences that live above my head along with their monster dog... With getting used to _them_, nothing can disturb the peace of my mind. By the way, if you're going upstairs, tell Gintoki to pay his goddamn rent already."

"Sure. And, thank you," Zura nodded and went out, just to run in Hijikata, who was coming back to buy something. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he turned tail and ran before the vice-commander could react. "Wait, you fucking..." he heard Hijikata's yelling fade in the distance, and he smirked when he imagined Hijikata's sour face. Oh, crap. He had forgotten about Sougo and his beloved bazooka.

He threw himself into a narrow dirty alley a blink of an eye before the street, where he was standing at a moment ago, exploded. Thanks to the smoke, he climbed up the wall unseen, hid on the roof and waited for the ruckus to cease.

"My, my, haven't seen you so long," suddenly, he heard a familiar voice behind him. This one particular voice always annoyed him more than anything else. no, that's not right - what annoyed him even more was the hand that grabbed his hair and the cold touch of metal on the skin of his neck.

"Shinsuke, you bastard..." he hissed, putting venom in every syllable pronounced. He really detested this person, and Shinsuke's touch was like that of a spider - disgusting and unpleasant. "Let go."

Takasugi Shinsuke chuckled quietly and turned the man in his hands on his back, making him look up into his face, his head put on the assassin's knees.

And _that's_ when seriously weird shit began to happen. Zura stopped understanding everything that has occurred ever since that moment.

Shinsuke looked all over him and grinned as he saw Katsura lie there quite helplessly due to the blade he had on his neck, though in the terrorist's eyes was dangerous lightning that said clearly: once Takasugi'll let go of Zura's neck, he'll suffer a painful death. "It seems like you've grown pretty attractive since the last time I met you."

This needs a bit of explanation: Zura was in a jail. Seriously, he was. For almost a year. Then, once he got away, he had immediately committed a crime again, being unable to resist his nature. And so, they were chasing after him. He hadn't seen any of the people he knew for eleven months, not even Gin. That lazy fatass didn't bother to come for a visit. Instead he was drowning himself in all the strawberry milk he could afford.

As Zura (it's not Zura, it's Katsura!)was angrily staring to the other's eyes, he noticed something behind the usual cruel and sadistic expression. Katsura wasn't stupid and recognized that feeling. And it freaked him out. In Shinsuke's eyes there suddenly was a burning, searing lust that Katsura has never seen before. The assassin let go of his hair and touched Kotarou on the curve of his chin, the gaze of his eyes somehow softened as he saw Katsura part his lips.

But Katsura was just playing; once his enemy wasn't paying that much attention to his hands, Katsura quickly grabbed his wrist and freed himself, jumped down on the street and quickly made his escape away from that suddenly-so-weird guy. Also, he didn't want to run into anybody else at that moment, and so he went to hide in some random pub he met on his way.

Not even the rest of the day went good for him; in the pub he got hit on by some guy. A moment after he left that place a prostitute appeared and tried to pay _him _to sleep with her - in the broad daylight. Then he managed to run into Shinsengumi again and it took him a while to get rid of them. In the end, he just waited for the sun to set - in the park, sitting on a tree, hoping that he'll be allowed to calm down his nerves by pissing off Gintoki in the evening.

The moment the sun had set, Katsura was standing at Gintoki's door and knocking. "Open the door, you stupid perm-head," he yelled after a while.

"Ah what, it's Zura. Open it yourself, I don't feel like getting up." Katsura gritted his teeth loudly and opened the door, allowing himself to enter the flat. "It's not Zura, it's Katsura, idiot. I've told you that many times. By the way, where are those three..?"

"They went out to buy something-" Gintoki sat up on his couch and... and he stopped in the middle of his yawn when he saw Katsura standing there, staring at him maybe a little longer than he actually had to. "Where have you been anyways this past year?" he asked, finishing his annoying yawn and ruffled his hair.

Katsura opened his eyes wide in unpleasant shock. "Don't tell me you didn't even know I was in jail, you damned strawberry milk addict!" he eventually managed to say, not believing to what has just crossed his mind. But as he was saying those words, he somehow realized the simple truth, that Gintoki, of course, had immediately stated: "If I knew, I'd probably think of a way to get you outta there." He started picking his nose, putting all his effort into that activity. "Say, Zura, want some strawberry mmi..." he started, but the long-haired man interrupted him by punching the couch next to Gin's head and hissed: "It's not Zura, it's Katsura! Learn it already."

As he was breathing heavily because of his anger, his long hair all over his shoulders, his black perfectly shaped eyebrow twitching with annoyance, Gin gulped and got up, grabbing the other's shoulders firmly. And there it was again, as Katsura noticed; Gintoki's eyes were glistening with almost an unnatural lust, before he wrapped his arms around Zura and sniffed his hair. Kotarou tried to push the sugar lover away... Vainly, though he struggled with all the strength he's currently had. When he was abruptly tossed on the couch so fiercely he had lost his breath, he felt a wave of primitive fear overflow him for a second. The perm-boy (more like man) was standing above him, undoing his belt and the pants.

"Gintoki, snap out of it! Are you listening to me?" Apparently not, he thought when the man roughly pressed him to the couch before he could get up, and started stripping him with so much impatience that he made Katsura scared again (second time that day, dammit!). When Gin exposed Katsura's chest and made him to take the yukata off, Zura felt a hot, burning blush rising on his face and his neck. It was _so _embarassing... When he saw Gintoki grab his pants, he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**To avoid confusion: 1) I renamed the story for how fu...tile (and by that I mean fucking stupid) it was to choose such an unoriginal name.  
**

**2) Zura is trying to argue with me while I'm talking. But his words of course don't have much effect on me as the storyteller. (Yup, I'm trying to convince you I'm mentally challenged. :D ) I'm putting his complaints in the story in the brackets, and although it still will be a bit hard to understand, I think you can tell, right? ;)**

**And it was damn, damn, damn tiring and difficult writing this while my little sister was watching Barbie. I hate Barbie for all the pink, glitter, love and the perfect, flawless happy ends. Seriously, all the otaku know that life's a bitch, right? But she's a bit too small to watch the same things as I do. Moreover, my family doesn't really approve the fact I watch anime (not mentioning M-rated fanfics, goddamn, if they knew that I'm doomed!)...**

Zu- eh, Katsura: "Sorry to interrupt you, but you were in the middle of telling MY sad and painful story and nobody actually cares about your-"

**SHUT THE HELL UP, Zura.**

"It's Katsura! Why have you even decided on humiliating me so much?"

**So, as we all know, Katsura's currently in a damn bad situation...**

"I'll kill you till you die!"

**Sorry people, I have a crazy terrorist on my back now, so after he lets go of my throat, you can enjoy the sto-ghhrrr-ry.**

**3) Also, I've decided not to use the spellcheck here, because it irritates me as the whole story is suddenly underlined red due to the japanese names. So sorry for grammar and/or speling errors.**

* * *

Katsura watched with horror the silver-head, the suddenly so terrifying look in Gintoki's eyes. It almost seemed he was half not self-aware, as if his mind was devoured by the hungry, overwhelming lust that has just appeared out of nowhere. Gin pulled Kotarou's pants down; the latter closed his eyes in embarrassment and clenched his teeth. He was feeling so helpless, it was depressing. _No way, _he thought when he felt Gin's hands in possessive way go down his chest, over his hips and slide back to grab his butt. _This can't be happening, right? _"Gintoki! What the hell are you-ghrnnnn!" he groaned when he felt Sakata's fingers slowly brush over his entrance.

Gin narrowed his red eyes, filled with foreign emotions, and licked his lips as he turned Katsura over and made him go on four. Zura heard a hiss as Gintoki grabbed his own member. Then, Katsura's eyes widened, as he felt something that freaked him out even more than he was until now - something warm and sticky dripped on his back. _That's his pre-cum..._ _Is he seriously already that aroused? That's fucking unnatural! Just what's going on?  
_"No, wait!" he twitched when he felt something warm- scratch that; something damn _blazing_ prod into his... _his. _You know. _That._ And Gin ignored him, grabbed his hips, digging his nails in Zura's skin so deep he made him scream, and went inside him, full force, in one single strong and painful thrust. He didn't just stop at that, of course. And Zura (it's not Zura, it's Katsura!)could do nothing but to silence his screams of pain, biting his forearm and instead of screaming only deep, hurt growls escaped his throat with every Gin's move. The Yorozuya was simply too big for unprepared Katsura. The poor victim felt unwanted cold tears run down his face. It hurt, it hurt so much. Everything was just too quick - _Including this, _Katsura's thoughts tried to speak at him through his terror that he felt when Gin groaned: "Kotarou..." and... _He actually did that. He just_ _came inside of me, _Zura (It's nor Zura, it's _Katsura_! Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?) thought dizzily, but he barely listened to himself.

When Gintoki pulled out, '_Katsura' _(Can you say it without the irony, too?) fell to the side, his limbs suddenly so weak, dragged his knees up to his chest, buried his face into his own skin and tried to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. Behind him, he heard Gin wheeze and walk off to the bathroom. The black-haired ronin's face was full of despair. That god-forsaken bastard didn't even care about Zura's (Katsura's, you god-forsaken girl!) emotions. You know, not in the mental way only; this is Katsura's _body_ we're now talking about, though also his emotional body was hurt badly. He, in the first place, has never even thought of having sex with a man. However, if there for some reason would appear such a situation, he'd want both of them to be pleased. But this was far, far from pleasant to him. Gintoki just used Kotarou instead of his hand. The ronin was fucking used as a fucking sex toy.

The perm-head didn't say a word after he came back from the quick shower, sat down and grabbed his JUMP. And so, Kotarou had to walk - I mean, limp - to the bathroom, every step painful, his member half-erected and sperm slowly flowing down his tights, leaving a nasty, unpleasant feeling. He didn't want to stay at that place any longer, so he had the shower as quick as possible, wondering why the hell did that perm-bastard do such a thing. Of course, he meant to ask the Yorozuya what the _**hell**_ was all that about, but when Gin just pretended he didn't rip Kotarou apart only five minutes ago, it was too much for Katsura to take. So, as you know, he let his anger explode and then he left, thanking goodness for that the kids hadn't come sooner and hoping that Gin's mess did not drip from him anywhere at the apartment.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, that goddamn fucking useless piece of elephant's crap! Also, why didn't he call me Zura? He couldn't be himself at that time! _he was thinking, running blindly without paying attention to his surroundings. It was the deadliest mistake in his life. When his footsteps turned to the left, he hit somebody who was walking in the opposite direction. To his misfortune, it was Sougou and Hijikata. The latter pulled a victorious grin: "Got you, you damned terrorist," he hissed. At the same moment, Sougo said "I'll help," and pulled handcuffs out of his pocket. His hands were incredibly fast.

"How is this a help?"Hijikata yelled angrily after the handcuffs made a clicking noise. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Helping." Sougo's voice was just as passive as always, but he noticed that today, Katsura didn't even try to run away or hurt them or anything like that. He was just standing there, blank expression on his face as he was staring on his hand that was connected with the handcuffs to Hijikata's wrist. "Hey, Terrorist-san, are you okay?" he asked, sounding bored, but in a second he froze in surprise. Katsura started laughing; it was quiet and unnoticeable at first, but than he burst into an uncontrolled hysterical laugh. He looked at the starry sky and yelled with hoarse voice: "_**What the hell is wrong with this day!**_" Sougo looked at Hijikata, who was staring at Katsura, and said: "Sorry, Hijikata-san, but I don't have the keys."

"Oh shut the fuck up and at least help me with this insane twat," Hijikata barked at him. It was totally obvious how pissed he was. "Also, you rat," he grumbled, when he looked at the tottering Katsura up-close, "why is your hair wet?" Kotarou looked at him, a flash of suffering in his eyes... and fainted, dragging the vice-commander to the ground along with him. "Hey, Hijikata-san, did you break any of your limbs?" Sougo asked, a tone of hope in his words.

"Shut up," Hijikata said; he got up and lifting the unresisting body of the nationalist, he began to walk slowly, taking the ronin to the Shinsengumi.

* * *

Katsura opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground, hands tied to the oh-so-familiar metal bar he had behind his back. When his vision sharpened, he saw Hijikata sitting there and doing some paperwork. Katsura didn't want the vice-commander to know he's conscious, so he stayed silent. Suddenly, he noticed that his hair got dry already; that meant he was "off" for three hours at least. As he was watching Hijikata with eyes narrowed, he saw him searching in his pockets and pulling a cigarette and a lighter out. When the flame reached the slow-death stick, Hijikata closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment.

The problem was, once the smoke reached Zura's (Hey! Do you want to die that bad, author?) nostrils, the ronin felt a sudden urge to sneeze. He tried to stop it, but the tickling in his nose was stronger. "Aaachooooo!"

Hijikata turned his face to the terrorist. "Bless ya," he said and changed his location, settling down in front of the black-haired man. He studied Kotarou's face, serious look in his eyes. "Hey, man..." he said, frowning a little bit. "I'm not trying to comfort ya, but you seem fucking horrified. It makes me worry 'cause it seems like that terrorist we've known is gone. You were always the one to spit the death on her skull," he said. The vice-commander didn't even know why was he doing this, but he felt like it would be a drastic change in his routine if this nationalist were to disappear. The chasing after this man used to be entertaining, exciting in it's own way, and also he considered it a part of his daily exercise. The eleventh months he had Katsura locked up in the national prison were, for some unknown reason, painfully boring.

"Please, don't smoke now. I feel like choking," was the only thing Hijikata heard. It was a mere whisper what fell down from Katsura's lips. His eyes were still narrowed, and he was watching his feet. No, he was only looking that direction - his feet only happened to be there. In fact, the look in his eyes was so dull, it freaked Hijikata out. "Hey," he said after putting the cigarette off, "what happened between you and Gin?"

Kotarou twitched like being punched in the stomach, and his eyes opened wide at that question. "How did you..."

The vice-commander just shook his head, shocked at how broken the terrorist was. Whatever Gintoki did, it must've been something horrible. "You were muttering his name from your sleep, giving him the worst names I've ever heard. Some of them were so rude that even I didn't know them!"

"Oh, shit," Kotarou shighed. "At least I didn't say anything perverted..." he froze when he had realized he said that out loud. Hijikata looked at him with suspection. "Were you two dating?"

"What the hell! Are you listening to yourself, asshole?" Katsura hissed. For a moment, it was again that easy-to-piss-of terrorist, but he returned to his pasivity again, before he started speaking. "That damn idiot used me in the worst way he could. He raped me. He fucked me like a fucking rabbit his mate, you cigatette-smelling bastard! Can you just kill me, please?" His speech was silent and emotionless at first, but the last words were shouted at Hijikata, who was just staring.

Their eyes met.

Kotarou's eyes were blazing with anger, but when he saw something in vice-commandrs eyes, he froze. It was hardly noticeable at first, but it was slowly going to the surface. Hijikata's usual voice has changed, too, when he said: "You can't blame him, ya know." He said it kind of softly. Then, before Katsura even knew it, Toshirou kissed him on the lips with his mouth which tasted just like those disgusting cigarettes. And Kotarou reacted, but not as Hijikata at that moment wanted him to. He pulled his legs up and kicked the vice-commander in the chest so strongly he sent him flying a bit - saving Toshi's life with that, because at that moment a bazooka barked and Sougo sighed in disappointment, when only wall was hit. Toushiro got up, cursing Okita, and told him to fucking leave and go to do something useful instead of preparing him a grave.

"I didn't know you were into guys, Hijikata-san," Sougo frowned at his superior. Hijikata twitched when he's realized what exactly he was just trying to do before Sougo interrupted them. "I'm not," he said thoughtfully.

"Then why were you kissing? I can't wait to spread this information through the Shinsengumi-"

Hijikata frowned and jumped to Okita, grabbing him under the neck. He came to a certain conclusion and he wanted to prove it to himself, but like hell he was going to be the test subject. Dragging Okita in front of the terrorist, he put their faces close together and said: "Look into his eyes." Sougo did so, weraing a lazy face expression... but that has suddenly slowly ceased; he shook down Hijikata's hand and leaned closer to Katsura, who was suddenly very, very scared as he couldn't understand antyhing, and licked his neck, biting it before he got punched from the vice-commander.

Toshirou smirked and repeated the same words he heard a moment ago: "I didn't know you were into guys, Okita."

At that moment, Gin appeared in the hole that had the bazooka made in the wall. He looked around and seeing Kotarou, he stepped closer and grabbed the hilt of his wooden sword. With one slash, he freed Katsura's hands and said: "Sorry guys, I'm taking this idiot with me." He grabbed Zura's wrist (I'm gonna kill you, you stupid yaoist, you called me Zura again, didn't you!) and dragged him to the night.

The Shinsengumi members looked at each other. "We're not gonna talk about this with anybody, right?"

"Nope."

"Right."

"So, Hijikata-san, can I go and dig that grave for you?

"Shut the fuck up and go die!"

* * *

**Review, could you? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! You know, I had some problems... and while I'm writing this, I should not even be here, sitting at the computer. But since Zura here is getting impatient and soon will try to murder me for calling him Zura again, I'll just tell you another chapter. He's curious, and I can save my life like that. *evil smirk*  
**

"I'm not curious!"

**Liar. I can see your impatinece.**

* * *

_Why did he do that, actually? I didn't really expect him to do that. _Katsura looked at the ceiling in Gin's apartment. Then his sight slid down to see Gin, who was sitting on his couch, reading his JUMP again from the beginning, and drinking that sweet-smelling, sticky, horribly pink substance, which he called 'strawberry milk'. Although any strawberry would rot of shame after hearing such insult... _Why did he get me out of there? And how did he found out? I mean, he almost didn't notice that I was missing for a year, so this should not be possible, right? _Kotarou wondered silently.

Gin yawned and scratched his hair. "You know, I kinda expected a 'thank you' at least, since I came to get you outta there in the middle of the night," he said, turning the page. "Oi, Sadaharu, you stupid beast! You've eaten pages 8 and 9! How dare you!" suddenly he jumped on his feet and began cursing the dog. The door slid open and Kagura entered the livingroom, rubbing her eye. "Gin-chan, what's wrong? It's two in the morning. I need to sleep too, you know. I'm not a bat or some nocturnal animal."

Gin looked at her, a vein visibly pulsing on his forehead. "Your stupid dog destroyed my JUMP!" Of course. There are three things that mus not be lain a finger on: strawberry milk, parfait and JUMP. If you do anything wrong to them, you've made Gintoki mad. But, Kagura shown the samurai that she doesn't care at all, when she said: "It was not Sadaharu. I got hungry and there's no pickled seaweed left, so..."

"_You won't be getting your damned seaweed for a month, you brat!_" Gintoki yelled at Kagura, but the yelling itself calmed him down a bit. "Whatever, just go to sleep. If we're disturbing you, we'll go to my room." Hearing that, Katsura twitched; he was still in pain, and was afraid that Gin would do _that _again. On the other hand, Kagura would hear it, right? So maybe he's safe now. He got up, and still slightly limping, he moved to Gin's room. He had the limping almost under control now. Gin turned the light in the livingroom off and went to the fridge to get another milk, then he followed his friend.

Zura sat in the corner and closed his eyes. He still wasn't fully sure about the situation, but judging from the commanders' behavior, it had to do something with his eyes, so he didn't want Gin to look into them. It was strange though; something like this had never happened before. Was he cursed or something? Or maybe some strange virus? _No, that's stupid_, he shook his head. _Magic and curses do not exist and no virus can possibly cause this. _He sighed unknowingly and scratched his neck. "Oi, Zura, what's wrong?" he heard. "You're obviously troubled." The black-haired ronin didn't say anything, he just buried his face in his knees and trembled. There was too much going on lately. "Thank you for saving me, but..." he said silently, and didn't finish. He didn't really know how to continue, what to say.

"But? Did you want to stay there?" Gin chuckled, knowing that it's not true. But then he stopped smiling and put a serious face on. "You know, I've brought you here because I wanted to apologize for earlier. I have no idea why did I do that. I know it sounds weird, but... Oi, look at me when I'm trying to say sorry here!" Zura sighed painfully and shivered again, answering in muffled voice: "I can't. Mustn't."

Gintoki raised his eyebrow, not really getting the point and becoming confused. "Mustn't? Why?" he asked, looking at the black hair (because he couldn't see Kotarou's face).

"Because from what I've experienced so far, my eyes are the problem. I... At first I was mad at you, but now I know it's not your fault." Katsura was depressed. "A prostitute tried to pay me for sleeping with her, goddamn!" The ronin fell slowly to the side, covering his face with his hands. "Once my eyes meet with the eyes of another person... I'm doomed."

The perm-head was watching his friend with concern. "That's pretty bad... and weird," he said quietly. "Since when?" he asked another question. He wanted to help Katsura with this, since it was him, who always helped Gin when he seemed to be chased and haunted by his past again. Zura shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I think today - I mean, yesterday it happened first... when I ran into Takasugi..."

"Oh God, did he-?" Gin asked, afraid to finish his sentence. He felt like he _shouldn't_ have asked in the first place, but it went out before he could think his words over. He felt relief, when Katsura shook his head, denying such embarrassment. "No, I had the chance to run before he could do anything."

"That's good," the silver-head answered, but then he realized that in that case he was probably the only one to hurt Katsura like that, and suddenly he felt like he's going to commit seppuku right then and there. "I... I'm sorry," he whispered, turning his back to Katsura. "But I'll try to find a way to save you from such fate. Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"Like what kind of doctor? An optician? No way. That would end up the same way that it did with you," Kotarou answered bitterly.

"No," Gin disagreed, "I meant some Amanto guy that could check out your genetics as well as the other not human stuff... you know."

Katsura sat up and almost turned to Gintoki, but he has realized what would follow that. "Are you serious? Me and an Amanto doctor? And what if I'll end up raped by... that's just disgusting." He lay back down, sighing.

"True."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, an idea came up to Gin's mind. "Mind if I try something?" he asked, knowing that they might or might not regret this experiment.

"Depends what are you gonna try." Katsura's voice was indifferent, as if he didn't actually care. Gintoki didn't say anything, got up and kneeled next to Katsura's head. Before the ronin could do anything, Gin grabbed his chin and before turning Kotarou's face to him, he covered one of his eyes with his palm. Katsura twitched when he realized that he's looking straight into the red eyes of Gin's. "What are you doing," he whispered in disbelief, fearing that soon he'll end up _used_ again.

Gin smiled, closed his eyelids and letting Katsura's head go, he took a few steps back before falling on his futon. "Seems like it needs both of your eyes to be effective." Katsura smashed his head against the floor. "You should have told me beforehand!" Gin looked at the ceiling. "Do you think you'd let me?"

"You got a point," Zura answered. (NO! Katsura answered! I just noticed that you called me Zura five times!)

Gin turned around. He was now laying on his stomach, his nose pressed flat on the futon. "Good night," he said. "Turn out the light, would you?" Katsura stood up, but once his hand touched the switch, he asked: "And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't care," Gintoki mumbled. Then he froze in shock, when Katsure stepped closer and tied his obi around Gin's eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily and reached up to his head to take that cloth belt off. But Katsura stepped on his hand. "I just made sure our eyes won't meet, Gin. Because since there's no other futon and I refuse to sleep at the same place where that head-biting dog Sadaharu does, I'm gonna sleep next to you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Gin snapped, but he didn't take off the obi.

"Shut up. I don't like it either."

"You shut up, too. Good night."

"Oyasumi," Katsura murmured. In a minute, he was asleep. As Gintoki heard his friend snorting, he sighed sadly, realizing how tough and tiring it has to be to go through this. _He was probably totally exhausted, _Gin thought. But, for some reason, he suddenly could not sleep. Staring into the darkness under the obi, he began to pick his nose.

_I feel really bad for what I've done to him. Maybe he detests me now. No, wait, he said that he was mad at me, but now he's not. But... what if it weren't true? What if he just didn't want me to apologize because he's too angry to forgive me? No, I suppose he wouldn't be sleeping next to me, if that were the case. He would leave or choose to sleep next to Sadaharu.  
But if he has to use only one of his eyes, like Captain Katsura, he'd have to wear that funny adorable eyepatch. What, I called his eyepatch adorable. Well I guess I can't help it, since he's so feminine- What? Am I totally stupid? I'm not gay, so why am I thinking like this? Ah, I just need to help to cure him somehow and everythink be okay again.  
_

Slowly, Gintoki talked himself to sleep.

* * *

"Gintoki! What do you think you're doing!" It was Katsura yelling, and it wasn't much of a question. Gin woke up and realized that he's touching somebody's naked skin. Then another thought told him that he should let go of that person, since he's tightly embracing Katsura's bare chest.

"Let go of me, you ugly perm-head!"

"Hey, it's not like I chose to have the hair like this!" Gintoki responded angrily; he turned away from Katsura, untied the obi from his head ant threw it behind, hitting Katsura. "Dress yourself properly, if the kids see you like this, we're gonna regret it." He yawned. "And before we get you to the doctor, and trust me I'll drag you there, wear an eyepatch. I don't want everybody go crazy because of your eyes."

"That sounds stupid. But you are right, I have it right here..."

"What? You carry that thing with you?"

"Of course! I'm Captain Katsura, don't you forget that! You can turn around now, it's safe."

"Okay... Hey, I'd offer you a brakfast, but I'm afraid we have nothing to eat here." Gintoki said it kind of sadly, as if it were his duty to feed Katsura. But the nationalist just smiled. "Now that I am safe from getting r... eh, I think I might invite you for a breakfast."

Kagura opened the door of the closet room. "What is it I hear? Breakfast?" Her eyes were glistening, as she was obviously hungry and thinking only of food.

Gin ruffled his hair. "Yeah, the problem is, if you're going to invite me, those three are probably gonna tag along uninvited."

Katsura looked at him - because he finally could- and answered after thinking a minute: "I don't mind. Today... I don't mind."

* * *

**Review, would you, please? You know, I realized that I'm really happy when I get reviews, and nervous when I get none. I felt my heartbeat go faster when I was about to check my mailbox today! Don't betray me, né? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry people, I'm ill and I have no idea when I will be able to leave bed, so I won't probably update for a while... I think I need to buy a notebook... but I have even less money than Gintoki does :( Sorry for it's so short this time :(  
**

* * *

White.

Everything around was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the lights. And the doctor. She was an Amanto, and her clothes were of the same color as the walls. Also, her skin, eyes, hair, _everything _was white. Just her pupils were black, which made it maybe even more unpleasant. Although she was a humanoid type, and undoubtedly quite an attractive one, the amount of the white color was sickening. "Which one of you two needs to be treated? I don't usually treat humans, but I'll try to help you," she said.

"Well you see, my friend here has a _certain_ eyes problem that human doctors probably won't handle..." Gintoki pushed Katsura to her. Before the ronin could protest, the doctor grabbed his forearm and dragged him inside her office.

Gintoki stared at all the white around him for a while and then he closed his eyes, when it started getting on his nerves. After another boring minute, he made sure he's all alone in the waiting room, and then he pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear something from their conversation.

_"... but I can say it is very rare to see a human with this." _That was the Amanto's voice; she seemed rather impressed.

_"And how exactly did I get... this?" _Katsura asked; he, however, sounded very unhappy.

_"I think that you might have it since your birth, but... It's possible that your ability had awoken only a short time ago."_

_"You call it an ability? It's a curse!" _Katsura snapped angrily.

The doctor chuckled. _"I guess you don't know how the Eye of Darkness works, right? By the way, only your left eye is... you know. 'Dark' is the term."_

Gintoki heard a loud sound as Katsura punched the wall. _"Then enlighten me," _he said, gritting his teeth.

_"You don't like the Amanto, am I right? But back to the topic..." _she said, when Kotarou - probably - glared at her, _"your eye is simply trying to fulfill your wishes by changing others' emotions. It can make them feel temporary emotions and feelings. However, feelings that stick to you for your whole life can't be inflicted on anybody with this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You can make people feel hungry, excited, angry, sad, scared. But you can't make them hate or love somebody, for example."_

_"And if somebody tried to rape me..."_

_"It means that you didn't have had sex for quite a while, I guess."_

Gintoki chuckled. _So Katsura needs to get laid and he will be cured? Funny, _he thought, but then he heard that somebody was going to enter the waiting room, so he quickly sat down and pretended to be asleep. Some Amanto sat down next to him and started whistling a song.

The office door opened after a few minutes. Katsura was flushed red and obviously very pissed off. "Wake up, you personified laziness," he poked Gintoki, who snorted and pretended to wake up. "Huh? Who? Where? Ah, Zura. What did she tell you?" he asked, yawning.

"I'll explain on the way," Zura answered, and without even saying goodbye to the doctor, he left the room as quickly as he could. Gin got up and followed his friend quickly, grinning. He was wondering if Katsura will tell him everything, including the 'getting laid' part. If yes, that would mean he's not afraid of Gin and of that the _incident _could repeat.

Katsura looked around, and when there were no other people too close, he said: "She told me that I should get laid. Willingly."

"That's all? And she didn't tell you anything else about that?"

"She said that only my left eye does this. And also that once I have sex, this strange effect should disappear," he answered indifferently, thinking: _Well yeah, but I can't tell you that I can control other people's feelings, right? After all, she said it's only temporary and that I should be careful what I'm doing. The problem is, I have no money to waste and I can't possibly just go and buy a who... wait a minute. _Katsura's expression quickly changed and thankfully Gintoki didn't see the one that was there just for a fraction of a second. Almost an evil one it was. Almost. _But for now, _Kotarou thought, _I'm going to need a shelter. _"Hey Gintoki, do you think I could stay at your place one more night? You see, I kinda have no place to go since I was imprisoned until the day before yesterday..."

"Are you seriously fine with that?" Gintoki asked. "You know, I'd feel quite uncomfortable if I were you... You know what I did to you." He didn't want to say it. But again, his mouth was obviously way faster than his brain. To his relief, Kotarou hook his head. "I think we can avoid that since we know how. Don't worry. Oh shit, it's the Shinsengumi," he suddenly hissed and dragged Gintoki in the shadows.

"Oi, Hijikata-san, it's Katsura..." they heard Sougo. But Hijikata acted like he doesn't see nor hear a thing and walked past them, desperately watching his own feet. He didn't want to look at the terrorist, oh no, oh no. If anything happened, it would definitely ruin the Shinsengumi's reputation. That man's eyes were too dangerous.

Katsura smirked. "Gin, I'm going to meet you in the evening. Bye for now," he said and left, not even waiting for Gin's response. What he was going to do, was bad. But somehow, he loved that idea.

* * *

**In the meantime, you can try to guess what I am up to, and post it in the reviews. :) If you are right, you can ask me to write something that you want to see in this story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Though not fully recovered, I'm back from the dead again. If you thought that I was just telling bullshit when I said I was ill and could not write, ****_YET_**** I still posted... well, have you ****_read it_****? My health really affects my ability to write. Blah, blah, blah, does anybody even read this bold stuff? I doubt it. (Yeah, I'm kinda pissed off for no particular reason. It's probably just because AUTHORS FUCKING NEED FEEDBACK! It's not like I'm going to beg people all the time for a simple review, a few words, but I might as well decide to just stop posting, 'cause it's SO boring with no feedback whatsoever. Don't you know somebody - anybody - who might like this story? Come on! *dissatisfied pout*)  
**

**So, here we go. I hope it's not too short his time.**

* * *

The vice-commander was walking forward, mumbling something inaudible. He didn't even notice that Sougo saw something (probably Kagura walking Sadaharu) and left him alone because of that. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. For some reason, he was still bothered by what happened in the Shinsengumi HQ yesterday. Not because he kissed Katsura - hold on, because of that too, damn straight! - but also because he was kind of startled by the thought of Gintoki _raping _someone. That perm was useless and self-centered, stupid by all means... yet, he wasn't the _type _to be a rapist. Not even when he was drunk. He'd probably try to befriend a tree instead of forcing somebody to fuck with him. Hah.

Wait... why was he so confused about this? It's not like he'd care for any of those two, though he would probably not stand a change in his so-missed daily routine that came back just a few nights ago. But _no_, of course he _didn't_ care at all about what was Gin or that Katsura guy doing, if they weren't messing with the law. It's just... there was _that _night, right? That one. When Gin was drunk as fuck and couldn't even say a proper sentence. And when the chair next to him, according to Gin's hardly comprehensible words, broke up with the Yorozuya, he cried his eyes out on the vice-commander's shoulder. And then... Well. Gin didn't remember anything, thanks to the alcohol, and nobody saw them when they were ki- a_hem, standing _in the dark alley - too, too close to breathe. But, Toshirou was not as drunk as Gin, though he also had a few cups of saké already. Because of that saké, he went along with that kiss... Oh shit, he said it.

Of course it meant nothing - or it _would _mean nothing, if that kiss weren't so deep, long and sensual. Poor Hijikata had it burned deep into his brain and couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard he tried to forget. He would never think it might feel so good, kissing that worthless, idiotic perm-head. Ah, fuck, he was thinking about it. Again. And, for some reason, he felt a sting of some strange feeling when Katsura said he was raped by Gin. It was unpleasant and... he felt like he was betrayed. It was totally ridiculous, really. Oh, god-fucking-damn ridiculous!

Wait a minute. Hijikata stopped and looked around; for a while, he had this strange feeling like somebody's following him. He didn't see anyone, but he knew better than just ignore it. His instincts were too well-intensified to tell him lies. He began walking again, but not as blindly as before; now he was cautious of his every step he took. When he turned back again, he froze, because suddenly he felt somebody step in front of him and he heard a whisper: "Don't turn your face to me, vice-commander." Though those words were silent, there was an obvious threat in them. For some reason, though he didn't feel any weapon endangering his life, Hijikata didn't move. Not even when he felt the stranger's fingers explore his jacket.

Then, silent quick footsteps let the vice-commander know that he's alone. First of all, he'd checked his purse - but it was there, no money were taken. "What the hell," he said and grabbed his box of cigarettes, pulling one out and putting it in between his lips, then he went to find his lighter... which... was gone. It was fucking gone! Instead of his beloved mayonnaise bottle-shaped lighter there was a paper. "_ 'Catch me if you can, asshole. I have your horrible lighter. Space Captain Katsura'_," he read out loud, vein visibly throbbing on his forehead. "How dares he!" he exclaimed, but then he felt cold sweat run down his back. That shithead stole his awesome lighter, sure, but he also had this dangerous eye thing. "Ah, _screw it!_" he yelled again and began to search for that jerk. "For the safety of the lighter!" Te turned left, noticing that Katsura was waiting for him in the narrow alley. When he was sure Hijikata goes after him, he turned around and went to hide in the labyrinth of streets and alleys.

"Stop right there, you bastard!" Hijikata was shouting as he was chasing the terrorist, but man, Katsura was fast. Damn fast. But like hell Toshirou was going to lose him! He speeded up, and soon he pulled a victorious grin as he noticed that this alley is a dead-end. Hah! "Gotcha," he wheezed and stepped closer to the terrorist. "Gimme my beautiful lighter!" he said angrily, still gasping for breath. Katsura smirked and when Hijikata's hand reached up to him, he jerked back... and Hijikata reflexively tried to grab him, pulling his eyepatch down.

Katsura hadn't expect this. All he wanted was to piss that bastard off, because it seemed like fun. Now... "Well, shit," he said because he didn't manage to close his eye in time. And of course, he immediately expected the vice-commander to do _that... _but then an idea appeared. That doctor said I can give him a different emotion than lust, so... Looking into the other's eyes, he concentrated hard on fear, his own fear he currently felt, trying to give the man the same fear. He saw Hijikata pause for a moment. And then... nothing happened. Katsura's tries were to no avail. Hijikata pressed Katsura against the dirty brick wall with eyes narrowed and filled with that emotion which Kotarou started getting used to. _Shit, that white bitch tricked me,_ he realized, recalling the way how the Amanto smirked. He felt like an idiot 'cause he didn't notice it earlier.

"Wait-" he tried to say, but Hijikata, seeing a chance, immediately fused their lips together. Kotarou felt like dying at the spot. He never wanted _this_ to repeat! No, no, _no_! Why in the devil did he have to... He tried to free himself, but Hijikata's arms were far too strong for him. Katsura's best skills were dexterity and speed, but this was a contest of pure, brute strength and here it was Hijikata who had obviously the upper hand. The cop stepped closer, pushing his whole body against poor Zura (Hey! It's not Zura, it's Katsura!) and nipping on Katsura's (It's not Katsura, it's Zu- wait, nevermind, I'll just shut up. Pretend I didn't say a word.) neck with his teeth. Softly, surprisingly softly. And Katsura felt the taller man's crotch rub against his own groin in a way that was damn unpleasant. Weird. Disgusting. He closed his eyes tightly, when he felt Hijikata's chapped lips go down his neck and stopping at his collar bones.

The worst thing was, as their bodies were so close, Kotarou felt Hijikata grow rock hard down there. He gritted his teeth at the sensation of Hijikata's left hand roam over his body. And while gritting his clenched teeth, he cursed that man into the deepest hell. He couldn't fucking move! At all! Oh wait, when Hijikata started touching him with both of his hands, Kotarou realized that it is his chance to escape - and he kicked up with his leg, burying his knee in Hijikata's stomach. The taller man coughed and fell on the ground, waking up from that strange spell. He didn't look at Katsura, who dropped the lighter on the ground while picking up his eyepatch, muttering "Here's your fucking mayo-lighter, bastard." The vice-commander watched Katsura's feet quickly march away. He didn't feel any better than Katsura did, of course. Plus, his stomach felt like after getting rolled over by a steamroller. The only good thing about this whole shit was that hopefully, nobody saw them. "Crap..."

Thankfully, he realized, he didn't say anything about being jealous because of Katsura and Gintoki - hold on! The demon vice-commander? Jealous? Hah! As if! Never, never, never ever! But shit, deep inside he felt like an idiot. Because he was about to fuck with his enemy, and because just fucking everything.

At least he got his lighter back.

Pitiful. He was trying to comfort himself.

Shit.

* * *

Katsura, unsurprisingly, went to hiding again. Not like he was afraid or anything, it was just that his mood was instantly flushed into a toilet. What first appeared to be fun, turned into a terror, and he didn't feel like going through it again. And, somehow, he felt guilty, because he escaped from jail, leaving Elizabeth there. He promised to himself that he'll find her and het her out, if she doesn't show up in a week (because the master and his pet are alike...), but still, the guilt was there, sticking to him like a used chewing gum.

Putting that aside, Katsura noticed that the sun was about to set, and so he left his temporary shelter on a tree and slowly headed to Kabuki-chou, hoping that no more shit was going to happen. He had enough. Evading any eye contact, he walked as fast as he could afford. He didn't want to drag attention, but he also didn't want to have to deal with anyone. Though he had his eyepatch back on, of course, after finding out that the Amanto doctor lied to him, he was afraid you-know-of-what. For a moment, when he noticed a cat strolling down the street, he wondered if the eye (or eyes?) effect also works on animals, but then he shook his head in disapproval. No way, he ain't gonna try that.

But... why in the world it didn't work with both of his eyes? Was his left eye really the only one to have such influence, or it needed both them to... _to_. He didn't want to even finish that sentence. Oh crap, but why did this all happened? That was the biggest question of all for sure, and he decided not to search for answer yet. It was too disturbing.

Soon, the sun had set completely and when he'd arrived at Gintoki's place, it was dark. He slid the door open and froze, seeing that the whole flat is dusky, no lights were shining and Gintoki was sitting there, trying to light up a candle. When he succeeded, he looked to the door. "Ah, Zura. Come on in."

Katsura stepped in, closed the door and watched in disbelief as Gintoki kept on lighting up more of the candles. "Gintoki, what are you trying to pull?" he asked with suspicion. Gin looked at him confusedly, but then he facepalmed and sighed, when he finally understood what the stupid ronin was thinking. "You're a major idiot, Zura. The electricity***** is not working. Try to switch that lamp on, if you don't believe me, but it's not gonna work. We're cut off for a time being." He yawned. "I'm not trying to seduce ya, if you thought that." Then he noticed that Katsura is acting more odd than usual, and so he asked: "Did something happen?"

The ronin sighed. "Well... you know about my _problem. _Are the kids here, or I can talk normally?"

"They went to the dojo and are both staying there over night."

"Sooooo..." Katsura sighed again and sat down, cautious not to look at Gin directly, "I found out that Amanto doctor was telling bullshit. I ran into Hijikata and... he tried _that._"

Gin gasped, knowing that Katsura will probably be even more off than yesterday when he saved him. "And did he... succeed?"

"No, I kicked him in the guts. But now I am tired as hell."

Gintoki understood. Too much suspense, too much stress. Poor Katsura. 'I'll prepare you a spare futon,' he wanted to say, but he didn't. In fact, he desired deeply to help Zura from this. And if that one _particular_ bit from the doctor's speech was true, Gitntoki thought it was worth the try. "Are ya hungry?" he questioned instead.

"No, I just want to sleep. I feel like a three weeks dead cat." Zura got up and was about to go to the bathroom, but then he stopped and said: "I'm going to have to sleep next to you again, right?" Gin only shrugged and before he went to his bedroom, he blew out all the candles.

Katsura came there too in a few minutes, and before settling down on the futon next to Gin, he wrapped his obi around Gin's head again, protecting himself from unwanted actions like that.

When he made himself comfortable, his eyes were about to close by themselves, because he was totally exhausted. But then, he felt Gin sat up and twitched when the silver-head took off the obi and dropped it into his face. "Gin, have you lost your mind? What are you doing?" he asked, burying his nose to the futon to avoid any eye contact. Gintoki's answer was silent, indifferent, and for some reason, scary. "I want to help you, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. What do you mean, to help me? How?" He felt Gin grab his shoulder and tried to shake his hand down, but to no avail. "Leggo of me," he added and poked Gin's hand with his fingernails.

Gin suddenly turned Katsura around, so that he was now on his back, eyes firmly closed. "If getting laid is gonna help, I'm going to sleep with ya," he heard Gintoki whisper dangerously close to his ear. "Are you an idiot?" he snapped and rolled away. Or, the tried to, but Gin pinned him back down to the futon.

Gintoki sighed and sat down on Katsura's tights, not too close to his lap, though, and said: "If you are going to keep it like that, it ain't gonna end well." Pressing Kotarou's shoulders to the futon, restraining him from any movement, he said: "You should be happy instead of getting pissed off."

"The hell? Listen to yourself," Katsura hissed, but he still didn't open his eyes.

Gin sighed. Shaking with the ronin's shoulders, he hissed: "I don't want to see my friend getting raped."

"Really? Then stop this! It's a rape, too!"

"Stop being so feisty!"

"Stop being an ass!"

* * *

***Sorry, I had no clue how to say it, so I hope you understand it.**

**Boom. Cliffhanger.**

**Review and this shit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! I tried my best, you should thank me!**

**Another chapter's up, and I tell you, if I don't get some reviews, I'm gonna flush this all into a toilet. ME NO CONTINUE, 'cause it really sucks, I told you I need feedback.**

**And worry not,** _Aline(GUEST__ READER)_, **this is not GinHiji. More like- woo, I almost wrote a spoiler! Oh, and would you consider creating an account? That way you could receive reports on my stories posted immediately. And maybe, I would get your reviews in time, too - 'cause for some reason, I always see them a few days later. Kinda stupid...**

**No, I'm not high. It's only quite late at night and I'm writing bullshit again. But this chapter is quite fine, it's okay. In fact, I can say I like it myself.**

* * *

"I'm not being an ass! I'm trying to save you, you moron!" Gintoki snapped at Zura. "Come on, you'll like it, I'm not totally unexperienced, ya know."

Katsura, eyes still screwed shut, sat quickly up and forcibly pushed Gin off of him. "Stop it. I'm not going to slee-" he was suddenly interrupted, as Gintoki grabbed his head and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his mouth. "Mmf!" he waved his arms up and down in shock, and his eyes shot open. _Shit, _he thought at the same moment, but thankfully, Gin's eyes were lidded, so he closed his own again and punched Gin to the shoulder, hoping that it will make the perm-head stop. Gintoki grunted, but he didn't pull away; instead, he slowly pushed Katsura down on the futon without breaking the contact of their lips.

Finally, Gintoki let him catch his breath. "Why are you doing this, you idiot?" Katsura spat out between his gasps for oxygen. Gin pressed his knee on Katsura's chest to pin him at the place, and took off his yukata he's been sleeping in for he was too lazy to get in his pyjamas. Kotarou didn't see him, but he heard it, and it was quite clear since Gin restrained him from moving by placing his knee on his bare chest. The article of clothing fell on the ground next to the futon and the silver-head leaned down again and kissed Zura on his unresisting, but non-responding lips. "_'_Cause I want to help ya." He moved his head down and trailed slow, sensual kisses down Zura's neck. The helpless black-haired man couldn't muffle it and moaned hesitatingly; Gin's lips were soft, gentle and oh damn, really skilled. Katsura wondered where did Gin learn this, but as the perm-head continued, Kotarou felt that his thoughts started to get foggy, and blush painted his cheeks, when Gin sucked on the nape of his neck so strongly it hurt; when he pulled away, leaving there a huge hickey, he licked the bruise and looked at his friend.

Katsura had his cheeks painted deep red, he was trying to still his breath, but to no avail, and his closed eyelids were imperceptibly shivering in the dim moonlight that was shining through the window. He was clutching the sheet that was covering the futon, and he wasn't showing any intention to fight Gin anymore. When the perm-head leaned down again to explore the area around his nipples with his tongue, Katsura gasped and Gin could _hear_ his heartbeat get loud and fast. He smiled satisfiedly.

It was sending shivers down Zura's spine when Gintoki's lips started gently, almost innocently touching the erected pink nub, and then they abruptly clung to it, sucking on it. No, Kotarou couldn't resist anymore; but he didn't want to obviously and willingly go with Gin's doing, so he just stayed still and let the perm-head do as he pleased. He groaned when Gin suddenly bit him at that sensitive spot.

"Don't you freak out now," Gin mumbled to Katsura's ribs. Kotarou's eyes shot open once more, when Gintoki's soft lips went down his chest, brushing over his stomach; once they passed his bellybutton, Gin's tongue slipped between them and licked on the salty skin. While doing this, the silver-head slid down Katsura's pants quickly to his knees, along with the underwear. "Whoa, not bad," he chuckled when he saw how much was Zura aroused. His fingertips playfully ran over the hard length and took a hold of it; Gin brought his mouth to the tip of it and kissed it, being awarded by a loud gasp. "O-ah," Katsura moaned, when he saw Gintoki open his mouth and take his cock deep inside. He bit his lower lip, trying to muffle the sounds, and pushed his head down on the futon, rolling it (the head, not the futon, of course) desperately from side to side.

Gin took it almost all the way in, he slowly went up and poked his tongue into the slit, then he circled the leaking head with the dexterous wet muscle... and his hot mouth went down the shaft again. He started bobbing his head up and down; sometimes he stopped to suck on the tip while he stroked Zura's member with his hand. Katsura bit his hand, as he felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten, and his fingernails nearly cut his palms, because he was trying to distract himself; he didn't want to come yet, he wanted it to last longer. Gin noticed it and pulled away before he could drive Katsura over the edge. He looked at Zura's face; it was bright red and the ronin was breathing heavily; he was staring at Gin and now it was Kotarou, who had his eyes filled with lust. Gin grinned at him: "Seems like it's working. Do you want me to continue?"

The ronin only nodded and gulped, throwing his head back on the futon. Gin smiled, and lowering his head to Kotarou's impatient organ, he licked it from its base to its tip; then he engulfed it again. Deepthroat, you know how this works. Zura looked at the silver perm-head again; his eyes widened when Gin managed to touch his skin with his lips; that guy seemed not to have any gag reflex at all. Gintoki couldn't smile at the moment, but he was satisfied as he felt the male under him shiver with every his move.

"Aah! I'm going to..." his body couldn't take it anymore; he hadn't been touched for so, _so_ long, and this was easily able to make his senses go wild on a whole damn new level. He expected Gin to pull away, but that bum speeded up his movements instead, pressing his tongue flat against the hot throbbing member in his mouth. Zura's vision went black and his mind blank for a short moment, as he felt the pleasure overflow him. "Haaaaaa..." he moaned silently, his whole body trembling in sweet relish.

Gin straighened up, swallowed whatever he had in his mouth, not like it wasn't a lot, and licked his lips. "How was I?"

Katsura looked at him, and immediately looked away again in shame and embarrassment. Gin was awesome, but Zura didn't want to say it; it was far, far beyond awkward. He. Just. Got. A. Fucking. _Blowjob_. From. His. Childhood. Friend.

Shit. It was great, but still...

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_!

"Come on, I asked you a question, Zura," Gin whined and laid himself down on the futon next to the exhausted black-haired man. Kotarou turned his back to Gin and snarled in disapproval: "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And I'm not gonna answer that." At that moment, Gin sat up again and pulled Katsura's shoulder to him, making him fiercely land on the futon. "We need to check if it worked, dumbass," he mumbled quietly into Zura's ear.

"What if it didn't? I ain't opening my eyes."

Gin groaned. "And who's being an ass now, huh? I just gave you a damn blowj-" Katsura interrupted him with stingy voice: "Shut up, that's the problem!"

Silence. Gin stared at Katsura, partly in disbelief, partly pissed off. "Lisn, ya ass," he hissed and grabbed Kotarou's chin, "open yer eyes before I force ya. I didn't do it just to stay in doubt, got it?"

"And how exactly do you plan to force me?" Katsura retorted; it wasn't really a question, it was rather a rejection. The ronin refused to believe that Gin would be able to force him to open his eyes. And Gintoki, not being utterly stupid, knew it. He suddenly laid himself on Katsura with all his weight, groin against groin. Katsura reflexively opened his eyes, and before he knew it, they were staring at each other. The atmosphere instantly tensed.

Then Gintoki rolled down from Katsura's body. "Yup, it worked."

"Oh you fucking idiot, I hate this kind of experiments." Katsura smashed his head against the floor, then he laid it back on the futon again.

A minute of awkward silence again. Neither of them knew exactly what to say, so they turned their backs to each other. Gin yawned loudly, ending the yawn with an epic burp. "Good night."

"Gross. Good night," Katsura answered, but he couldn't sleep. Staring into the moonlight, he was thinking. Hard. After a few minutes, he turned halfway to Gin. "Hey, Gintoki," he said quietly.

"Grn... huh, watd'ya want?"

"I have a question."

"Can't it wait 'til morning?"

Zura breathed out, then he deeply inhaled. "_No, it fucking can't!_" he screamed at the perm-head.

Gin sighed, being completely waked up. "Geez, calm down. What is it? If you were for the first time in my house, I'd think it's the 'where's the bathroom' question, but... what is it so important? Gin-san needs his beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep, hah, don't make me laugh. But... why did you do that?"

Gin sighed. "I thought we've already solved this mystery. I wanted to help you."

"Is that so? You could give me some money to pay for a hooker, then."

Gintoki froze and hesitated for a few seconds, before he briefly answered: "Couldn't. No money."

"Then you could just tell me to jack off!"

"Couldn't."

"Why not?"

The silver-head shrugged his shoulders in discomfort, and Katsura noticed a sparkling drop of sweat run down Gin's neck. "Because... 'cause I..."

"Because you..?"

Gin looked at him. "You know what? I _nothing_, asshole. You didn't answer my question before, so now I won't answer yours. With that, we're even. Now, I'm going to sleep, so shut up."

Katsura laid back down at the futon; he didn't know for how long was he staring at the ceiling, but after a while, he heard Gin's breath go silently and regularly. He got up on his elbows and looked at his friend's calm, relaxed face. Leaning to his ear, he whispered: "You were awesome." Then he also went to sleep, not bothering to look at Gin once more.

Thank goodnes.

Because Gintoki was grinning widely. _I know, Zura. I tried._

He knew that Katsura would kill him if he knew that Gin was awake.

* * *

The morning came, as annoying as always. Gin woke up first; he looked at Katsura and had to laugh; his friend was such a mess. Hair tousled, chest exposed, pants down at his knees, his left leg and groin covered by a blanket, and as a crown to that all, a huge hickey on his neck. Though it was not the only one, that particular one was the biggest and the most visible. Hah.

"Gin... hzzzn." Katsura rolled to his side, showing his naked butt to Gintoki.

_Ha, is he dreaming about me? Cute. Wait, I mean, **funny. **That's what I meant!_

Gin went to brush his teeth and do the other morning stuff; it was around eight and he was feeling awesome, though usually he was sleepy and pissy in the morning. Well, the night went good, after all- Whoa, whoa, don't misunderstand, he was simply happy for that Katsura's eyes problem had been solved... right? _Ahhh, quit thinking about it, _he scolded himself.

He went to his room back again, the taste of toothpaste on his tongue. "Hey, Zura, wake up. If the kids would see ya like this, we're screwed."

"Huhh.. huh? Ahh, shit! What are you staring at?" Katsura winced and covered himself with the blanket.

"I'm not staring at anything. I just said that you should do something about yourself. Want a comb?"

Zura sighed and got up, fixing his clothes. This day was probably gona be messed up, too. Though he felt somewhat relieved, and kinda lighter than before. But, nobody said that his eyes won't start cause strange feelings again, so he had to prepare himself for it mentally. It wouldn't be that bad if Gin would be at thand when that time comes... Wait, wait, whaaaat? Nononono. He was so bemused after what happened. Damn it. He looked at Gin. "I'm leaving, gotta to do stuff. And... uh... thanks?" he ruffled his hair nervously and after yelling "Bye," he quickly made his leave.

Yup, he turned tail and ran. Like an idiot. Because he didn't know how to act around somebody who... enough of that already. Thinking about it wouldn't do him any good, of course, and he had to plan some bombing, and other similar, usual things to do.

Whoa, shit. "Kaaaatsuraaa! Stop right there!"

"In your dreams, you dog! What are you doing so early on patrol anyway?"

"Don't fucking ask!" Hijikata growled. Then, he stopped for a minute. He saw Katsura coming from the street where Gin's apartment before... He stared through the street with suspection and hesitated, if he should follow the terrorist, or if he should go and find out if they did something together.

He had to face it, though. He was jealous as fuck.

* * *

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**

**Or you won't see any more chapters. And won't find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, lots of big thanks to the good girl **_Licurici_**, who assured me that there is at least one person who wants to read this. THANK YOU. Really, a looooot! :) Means a lot to me! Also, another HUGE thanks to that kind **_Guest Reader**, **_**who understood me****!**_**  
**_

**Secondly, to that **oh-so-kind-and-totally-_not_-rude-_at_-_all_-random-guest-reviewer-who-didn't-bother-to-write-a-nickname**: I would say the same to you, but alas, I cannot, because I'm not THAT rude to actually tell people to go fuck themselves. It's not blackmail, though(blackmail? With only three followers, yeah? Don't make me laugh). I only wanted to know if there's at least one person who's interested in this story o'mine, but if I simply asked, nobody would answer. That's how human brain works. And, I was simply stating the truth - I had no intention to blackmail anybody, I just said that if nobody reads it, then there's no point in writing it. You are probably not an author, so you don't really understand, right? When people write something, it's usually because they want to share it. And, there's at least one person whom I can share with, therefore I have what I wanted. No more pleading and begging for reviews. All I wanted was a proof of _one_ reader. I received it. Calm down. If you felt being offended, it's technically not my fault, but sorry anyways. Okay? Also, sorry to everyone who felt offended as well.  
**

**Also, if you have no idea what I'm talking about... well, there had been two guest reviews and weren't visible. I was responding to them.**

**Sorry. Short chapter.**

* * *

Hijikata had a big dark frown on his face, as he was walking down the street. In the end, he decided to chase after Katsura, though he wasn't really sure what is he gonna do after he gets him., but now he had lost him. That goddamn terrorist was too fast after all. Though Toshirou sent Sougo to find him, he sincerely doubted that the sadist would follow his words, and so he had to keep searching on his own. The only problem was that Katsura was nowhere to be found, he vanished, sublimated into thin air, or it at least seemed like that.

Ha! There he was! And it looked like he had no idea about Hijikata following him, may the Mayonnaise Gods be pleased! Hijikata nearly started jumping in happiness, when he saw that Katsura looked on a random citizen and said something like "It's not monk, it's Katsura," and the person just shook his head and continued their route without approaching the ronin. That meant to Toshirou: Katsura's eyes are no longer dangerous. That was just great, totally awesome! It had cost him all his willpower to not immediately renew his chase after the man, but he knew that he should wait for a more convenient opportunity. Which had, thankfully, instantly appeared.

Katsura turned his back to him and started to walk at slow pace again, as if he didn't care whatsoever about what's happening around him. Soon, he turned left to a narrow alley. That's when Hijikata took the chance and ran quickly there, just to catch a glimpse of Zura's foot and a silent "Oh crap" which was followed by a sound of quickly running feet. Hijikata grinned, dropped the cigarette which was between his fingers, not even lit, and he followed the terrorist. This kind of chasing someone was what he had missed for so long. Fucking eleven months! Hijikata was _happy _when he got a call that Katsura broke out!

The distance between them shortened, and after a few more meters, it entirely closed. "Kaaatsuraaa!" the vice-commander yelled, and, while waving the handcuffs he had in his hand, he grabbed the ronin's shoulder and pushed him to the wall.

"Oh, come _on!_ Can't you guys just give me a break?" Katsura struggled, but Hijikata didn't answer and just grabbed his wrists to handcuff them. "You haven't even caught me doing anything, so you can't arrest me!" he turned around and leaned on the wall, his handcuffed hands behind his back. And Hijikata froze. He froze and stared at Katsura, unable to say a word. On Zura's neck there was a huge bruise, probably the biggest he had ever seen, and its shape and color had informed him what exactly this bruise was. Moreover, _who_ made it. Whose soft, sweet lips clung to this skin and sucked to make a hickey this big.

Jealousy overflowed him like never before. He hated to admit it, that he had a crush on Gintoki, and it would be disgraceful and reputation-ruining, if that information were ever to leak... But, now he was shaking with anger and rage towards this person, who had obviously bedded with Gin, and who... whom he had completely in his hands. Heh. Hijikata's eyebrows went close together in a scowl, as he was thinking over and over, what should he do to this bastard. Should he arrest him? Well, no, that wouldn't be punishment at all, considering how used was Katsura to being in jail. "I _can _arrest ya, you broke out of the prison, dumbass. Yer a criminal on the run. Also, you're obviously out of shape, I haven't ever caught ya this quickly," he added. He put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, ignoring the face that Katsura made. "Yer going with me," he grabbed Katsura by the elbow and dragged him along to the Shinsengumi HQ. That place was not too far from there, so they got there within ten minutes.

The HQ were empty and silent, everyone were out with Gori- ehhh, pardon me, _Kondo-san_, as Hijikata knew, and so he didn't waste his time and with insults, kicks and punches, he had made the terrorist to go to the vice-commander's room quickly. Katsura found himself getting tied to the well-known metal bar again, which had been probably already reserved for him. Hijikata had it there just for Katsura, to keep an eye on him, because his escaping skill was great and he didn't want to let him flee just like that. Usually. Now, he had a sick plan, so sick that he _himself_ considered it sick. In the end, he was going to let the terrorist go for today, but before he wanted to have his revenge. To torture that man, who... Whoa. Hijikata woke up from his jealousy-intoxication. What the hell was wrong with him? There's no way he could do such a thing. Buuuuuut, he might do something. Just a little, _cute_ thing. Nothing less, nothing more than what had just appeared on his mind. He congratulated himself on that idea.

Wiping off the smirk he had on his face, he turned to his prisoner. "How was Gin in bed?" Seeing how Katsura had twitched, he knew he hit the sensitive spot.

"Wh... what are you talking about?" Zura asked, forcing his voice not to shake, and he professionally deadpanned, determined to hide all of his emotions.

"Well, first you said that he raped you, now you have a huge mark on the neck that wasn't there before. Two and two together, as they say. I'm not dumb. Was he good? _Skilled?_"

"Wow... I didn't know that you were such an asshole, Hijikata," Katsura hissed; than a realization hit him. _Ha. He's... jealous. He's fucking jealous because Gin did that to me... or with me? Dunno... So he was lying when he said he's not into guys. Means I might be doomed now. I better not say anything._

Hijikata stepped closer to him and leaned down, face-to-face with the terrorist, and he roughly grabbed his jaw, staring into Katsura's black eyes. "They aren't doing... _that_ now, am I right?" he said. Katsura tried to nod, but Hijikata's hand was holding his head in place. _What is he gonna do? _Zura wondered, but he couldn't do anything but guess, since he couldn't move, so he only closed his eyes, his face clearly suggesting that he's already bored with looking at the uninteresting face of Hijikata's. Then he winced, because the vice-commander had forced his chin up, exposing his neck with that. Hijikata's thumb went slowly over the colorful bruise, after that he leaned closer to Katsura's neck.

The ronin choked on the unpleasant and bitter smell of smoke and tobacco, but he had forgotten both of them once Hijikata's free hand found its way to his collarbones and revealed them. Chapped lips ran over his neck and they stopped on the clavicle. "Gah!" Katsura tried to pull away, but the way he was tied up had stopped him, not mentioning that Hijikata was holding him. The vice-commander bit his skin and began to suck on that spot as strongly as he could, until he sensed the taste of blood on his tongue, while Katsura was struggling and shaking under him. After he heard a silent moan escape Katsura's lips, he finally pulled away. The ronin was watching him with watery eyes, cheeks bright red, a flame of hate burning within his unwelcomed tears of pain and shame. "Are you fucking crazy?" he hissed at his enemy, who was sitting there, another cigarette already between his lips. Hijikata didn't answer though, he only smirked, kind of sadly, and turned away, letting the smoke leave his lungs. "Gotta some work to do," he said and got up without even looking at the ronin. The knew he could bet his lighter that he won't see the man here after he returns. _He'll flee, of course he will. He's the master of escapes, that bastard_.

* * *

Katsura was brathing heavily, as he quickly made his way out of there. Now, he was already near Otose's. His wrists hurt, and his thumb was no better, since he had dislocated it to free one of his hands from the handcuffs. Also, that spot where Hijikata had marked him, felt unpleasant. Far more unpleasant than the bruise that Gintoki left on his neck.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Gin was returning home from a shop, victoriously grinning, because he had managed to buy Jump. He was reading it while walking, and so he didn't notice Zura until he poked into his shoulder. Gin looked at his friend with confusion, but he had noticed handcuffs on one of his wrists and a swelling on his thumb of the other hand, as well as his red eyes. "Before I ask ya what happened, we're going home to fix this," he poined at the swollen finger, "and to get rid of this," he added, clearly referring to the clinking cuffs. Katsura had no objections at that moment; he had fixed his clothes so that the hickey wasn't visible, ant that was the only thing that he didn't want Gin to know. Who knows why. He let the perm-head to drag him up the stairs and practically throw him at the couch. Gin snapped at Kagura to not ask questions and ordered her to bring some bandages, and he went to search for some pincers. In a minute, he was back with the needed tool, and Katsura noticed with surprise that Gin had such worried face expression. Kagura still wasn't back, because she had to go to borrow the bandages from Otose, and so Gintoki asked, while cutting the cuffs: "Hey, Zura, what exactly happened?"

Zura shrudded his shoulders in discomfort. "Got caught by Shinsengumi. Escaped." These short, brief answers had warned Gin that he shouldn't ask any further, so he only sighed and grabbed Zura's hurt hand. "Don't kill me after that," he said and quickly, expertly put the dislocated joint back into its place. "Ouch," Katsura flinched, and as he did, his kimono shirt***** had sligthly moved from the place he wanted it to stay. The moment he was grabbed by strong hands and his collarbone hastily revealed. Gintoki was looking at the fresh bruise with shocked disbelief.

"What the fuck had really happened?"

* * *

***Hope it was correct. **

**If you notice any mistakes, please, note me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew... I have one hell of a writer's block now, so sorry if this sucks.**

**Aaaaand, apologies for the long wait.**

* * *

Gin, eyes widened, stared speechless at the fresh huge bruise on Katsura's exposed clavicle, his heartbeat fast and his mind very confused. "What the fuck had really happened?" he finally managed to say when his thoughts finally calmed down a bit. The black-haired ronin looked away, unsure of what to say, or why in the world did he feel so confused. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, so why did he feel like a deceiver? He didn't even _want_ Hijikata to do that, he hated it! But how was he supposed to explain that to Gin? And why in the world should he explain, anyway?

"Hijikata had happened," he retorted briefly with annoyance, but he was still inspecting the ceiling, because he was afraid to look into Gintoki's crimson orbs, which were now probably filled with anger and disbelief. Katsura had realized with surprise that he regrets leaving this place. If he didn't leave, he wouldn't run into Hijikata. He would be safe in here, but no, he just fucking _had_ to run all over the place. He felt like a total idiot.

"What did he... was it 'cause of yer eyes?" In Gin's voice there echoed urgency and worries, as well as a big amount of concern. He grabbed Katsura's shoulders and pulled him closer, though the ronin tried to struggle to get away. Zura sighed and turned his face to Gin. "No, I don't know what'd gotten into him. He just went and made _this_ on my skin," he pointed at the swollen bruise.

"Why didn't ya fight him?" Gin said with an obvious reproach.

"Handcuffs, idiot," Katsura rolled his eyes over Gin's stupidity. The answer to that question was absolutely obvious, after all.

"Ah, right." The perm-head let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. Then, he hugged Katsura abruptly, squeezing him tightly in his strong embrace. He acted like they were about to never see each other, like Katsura was going to leave forever... "I'm sorry," he murmured silently with a tone of guilt, which Katsura didn't understand at all. "What the hell are you doing?" he struggled, trying to shake Gintoki off, or at least to make his friend loosen his death-grip. "And what are you sorry about? You don't make sense," he said. He tensed, being like this was uncomforteble, because he had immediately recalled that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"What?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass so hard that he won't be able to sit comfortably for a whole month," Gin nuzzled his nose in Zura's neck. The ronin poked him in the ribs with his finger, and Gintoki finally stopped crushing him, but he pulled a disapproving face. "You realize we're not together, like, together_ together_, you know what I mean... right?" Katsura said. In fact, he was kind of scared by that thought. If Gin would decide to do something improper again, such as trying to lock Katsura up here, he would fail only because he had kids there. But no, Gin was never like that, of course. The problem was that if Gin would want to date him, he wouldn't know how to react.

"I know, sorry," Gin pulled away and got up. He turned away, but it was too late for him to hide his blush. He didn't even know why was he acting like an overprotective boyfriend, but the thought of Katsura being marked by somebody else was totally dreadful. He sighed and went to the fridge for another strawberry milk. Katsura watched him with interest; it sometimes seemed that the Yorozua fridge is bottomless, and full only with boxes of that disgustingly sweet liquid.

Kagura slid the door open, panting. "Gin, you better love me! Mom managed to get the bandages from Otose without hurting anybody! Ah, and the old hag says we should pay the rent."

"Your Yato destructive tendencies are nothing to be proud about. And Otose should know that I won't pay, it's against my habits," Gin snapped. Then, unusually, he quietly added: "Thanks." When he went to carefully bandage Kotarou's hand, the room was filled with silence that screamed loudly with suspicion.

"_Né, _Gin-chan, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately. You sure you're not ill?" Kagura asked, after a few moments passed. Gin gave her his usual glare and didn't answer.

"What do you mean, strange?" Katsura asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Well, he was staring to the wall the whole morning and almost had forgotten about his Jump, I had to remind him. He wasn't even drinking his milk until now." Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, and I'm going to the town! There's a sukonbu eating contest being held and I'm sure I will win!" The door slid closed behind her and Sadaharu. They were alone again, and Katsura, though he started feeling kind of uncomfortable, asked his friend, who was trying to hypnotize the wall: "Hey, Gin, had something happened? You can tell me, you know."

Gintoki gave him a strange, and maybe a bit sad look. With an uneasy sigh, he laid himself on the couch. "You think so? Can I?"

"Of course." Katsura looked at Gin and winced. "But I'm not a psychologist!" He couldn't help it, it just seemed like one of those cliché scenes.

"What the hell are you talking ab- nevermind. I'm not telling you anyway," the perm-head groaned and turned his back to Zura.

"Stubborn idiot." Katsura got up and sat down next to Gin. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"And here you were worried, because _I'm _acting oddly. This was pretty unusual from you," Gintoki snarled. For a few moments, he didn't say anything and was considering his options. Then, he sighed. "_Fine. _I'm in love. And since I've done _that_ thing to help you, it feels strange, weird and kinda uncomfortable. Happy?"

"In love? Who is she?" asked Zura, who immediately concluded that Gin's not talking about being in love with him - duh, it would be more than ridiculous. But somehow, he also felt a strange sting in his chest, a sting of... getting rejected? Was it? Something like that, yes, and he hated it, because he was in _no way_ attracted by _Gin_! No way, no way, no way noway_noway_! So, he blamed it on his body in the end, saying to himself that it's simply reacting like that because of _that_ night.

"I doubt you would know her," Gintoki chuckled, but then he pulled a serious face again. "Wanna meet her?"

Katsura lifted his eyebrow and nodded; he was curious. "Sure, I always wondered what kind of girls you're into... Where are you going?" he asked, when Gintoki lazily got up and walked to the front entrance. Gin didn't answer - he locked the door and turned around. In his eyes there was a strange look, as he made his way back. He sat down next to Katsura, who just didn't know what to think about Gin's strange behavior. Gintoki leaned closer to the nationalist. "Nobody must find out that I'm lovestruck, you know. It would ruin my reputation," he said.

"Ah. If you say so... And what about the woman? How does she look like?"

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. "She's kinda unusual, but beautiful." Facing Katsura, he continued: "Pale skin, long black hair, dark dangerous eyes... Soft lips," he whispered and with that, he planted a kiss on Kotarou's lips. The ronin was so surprised that he didn't even resist when Gin pushed him down on the couch. He shivered under the touch of Gintoki's hand in his hair that was making them unable to separate for a while, but when Gin nipped on his lower lip, asking for a permission to let his tongue slip inside, Zura clenched his teeth. Gin pulled away, but didn't let go of Katsura, instead, he sat over him to prevent him from leaving.

"So I'm a woman now?" Kotarou asked. He was blushing, which was embarrassing, but he couldn't do anything about it. Gintoki shrugged. "That depends on the both of us," he grinned and leaned down again, kissing Kotarou on the jaw, then tilting his head to the left and licking Zura's neck. Katsura shivered and hissed: "S-Stop, Gintoki..."

Gin straightened up and looked at Zura: "Really? Think it over twice before you answer, because if you'll tell me to stop now, I won't ever touch you again. _Ever_," he brushed his fingers gently down the nape of Zura's neck. The nationalist stared at Gin for a while, wondering what sould he say. He was kind of bemused by Gin's confession, and was unsure about his feelings for Gintoki. On the other hand, screw it all. "What a blackmail," he said, reached up to the silver-head's yukata and pulled him down for a kiss. The perm-head hummed in surprise, but not only that he approved, he also immediately took possession of Katsura's tongue. His hands slowly untied Zura's obi and went under the shirt, gently and sensually caressing Kotarou's skin. When he moved his lips a bit, trailing kisses down to get back to Zura's neck, which he thought he could easily get obsessed with, Katsura whispered: "You're right, it's weird." Gintoki chuckled and was about to continue, when somebody knocked on the door. At first, he wanted to ignore it, but then he realized that most of the people who regularly visited him didn't actually care about the door and often broke the entrance, and so with a sigh, he got up. Katsura quickly pulled him down to his knees and hastily pressed his lips to Gin's neck. He wanted to mark the perm-head, too, so he sucked strongly on Gin's skin. When they heard another knock, Katsura pulled away and started fixing his clothes. Gintoki slightly touched the minor, but already visible hickey, covered it with the collar of his shirt and went to the door. He was adjusting his yukata on the way, because he... well, let's face it, he was half-hard.

He grabbed the door handle and then he realized that he threw the keys somewhere on the ground. "Wait a minute, please, I need to find the keys," he exclaimed and quickly searched for them. In the end, he victoriously grinned, and waving them with a clinking noise, he finally unlocked the door. When he slid them open, he stared in the reddish face of Hijikata's. The Shinsengumi officer was standing there, nervously chewing an unlit cigarette, droplets of sweat on his forehead.

The moment Gintoki saw him, he stepped outside and slid the door closed behind him. "The hell do ya want?" he asked angrily. "I was doing something important, mayora."

Hijikata ruffled his hair. "I... uh... need to talk with you..." That was all he said, but as Gintoki was staring at Toshirou, he had realized what was this about. He remembered that kiss, too. Though he cllaimed he didn't even meet Hijikata that evening to make everyone think that they hadn't met, he remembered it. And he kinda regretted it. Kinda? No, he regretted it like a whole fucking lot. He was drunk back then, and he did it only because of the alcohol. The next morning, when he woke up with a damned strong hangover, he nearly vomitted when the memories hit his brain.

"It's about that kiss, am I right?" he said quietly. Hijikata stared at him as if Gintoki kicked him in the balls. "Go away," Gin added. "I have no interest in you."

* * *

**Ta-daah, another cliffie. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Part one

"I have no interest in you." Gintoki deadpanned after saying that with the most indifferent voice he was capable of. Hijikata, unlike him, closed his eyes and his face flushed deep red. He had fought a big battle on the way here, so he was in no way going to lose against Gin nor himself! He clenched his fists and after taking a deep breath, he stepped closer and pinned Gintoki to the wall. Before the perm-head could do anything, Hijikata quickly smashed their lips together.

Out there.

In the open.

Not like that Gintoki would care, but for Hijikata to do this... was the world coming to an end (again)? The silvernette pushed Hijikata away. "What the fuck you think you're doing?" he growled, but as he was saying it, it seemed like his fists have a mind of their own, because at those words they had punched Hijikata in the stomach. Repeatedly. Then, Gin turned away and slid the door closed behind him.

"Oi, Zura?" he said when he saw that his favorite ronin is not sitting on the couch. "Come on, Zura, where are you..?" he said again, but then he shook his head. Katsura was not in the apartment anymore, whatever reason he had for leaving. _But, he had made this, _Gin brushed his finger over the little, slightly pink and almost invisible hickey. With a stupid, wide smile, Gintoki settled down on the couch. Things possibly couldn't be better.

* * *

Katsura was sitting on the street in his monk disguise, and was scowling. Elizabeth was standing beside him with a '_DO NOT DISTURB_' sign, but he didn't even notice. He was irritated. When Gintoki had threatened him that he won't touch him ever again, Kotarou felt like he had to do something about it. If he didn't do anything and the eye _problem_ would appear again, he would be totally screwed. (Maybe by some random crazy guy, no thanks.) Also, though he couldn't say he was absolutely fine and comfortable with Gin having a crush on him, he didn't really mind, either. But for some reason, he didn't want it. Not like this - whooooooaaaaa! Hold it right there! There's no way he would let Gintoki do that again. Except the 'eye effect prevention', BUT THAT'S IN NO FUCKING WAY RELEVANT! It was not like he enjoyed it when Gintoki dominated him with that terrifyingly skilled, sweet, soft, awesome mouth of his'!

... _Okay, maybe he did._

Nope!

Nope, he didn't! It was a necessity, not fun! Really! Really, really _really reallyreally_! Seriously, come on!

_But he actually did enjoy it._

NO, he fucking didn't! Gintoki was his childhood friend... and the Shiroyasha, on top of that!

_Well... but it might actually be nice to have Shiroyasha in the bed... only he and I, how sweeeeeeeeeeee..._

No, that's ridiculous! Just... NO!

Oh shit, this was not getting him anywhere... but no matter how hard he was trying to think of something to erase the confusion, the embarrassment and the strange, soft clouds from his brain, he couldn't. Not mentioning that silent voice in his head that kept on arguing with him. He couldn't come up with anything and that was exactly what made him this irritated. Also, everybody's presence was now unpleasant, even Elizabeth was suddenly getting on Zura's nerves, though she was not really doing anything.

In the end, Katsura got slowly up. His hand still hurt a bit, and he decided to drown his confused thoughts in alcohol, because it was a reasonable time of the day to do so - the sun was just an inch above the horizon.

Of course, he hadn't expect to run into Gintoki, who had managed to drink a lot of saké before the dusk came. Now, as it was getting dark outside, he had his head on the bar stand. He looked up and saw Katsura standing there with a disapproving face. With a sigh, instead of drinking saké, he paid Gin's bill and grabbed him by the shoulder to drag the drunkass home.

_Home._ _Like, what?_

Gintoki's home, of course.

_You sure you didn't mean anything else?_

No, of course I didn't.

It was thankfully not that far from the Yorozua, so he had no problems dragging Gintoki to the apartment, only on the stairs it was kinda hard. Gintoki breathed the scent of alcohol into his face and nearly fell down... but finally, Katsura managed to kick the door open - Gin didn't lock it, though it was dead silence there, Kagura was probably at Otae's again - and he made the perm-head lay down on the couch.

With a huff, Gintoki fell down. Katsura sighed. "Seems like you are just in the shape for going to the bed." Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, he dragged him to his room. Putting him on the bed, Kotarou turned to leave, but Gin opened his eyes. "C'mon, Zura... C'me here," he patted the futon next to him. Katsura looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Actually, why not, right? Gin was about to fall asleep soon anyway, since he was that drunk. Katsura slowly sat down next to his friend.

Then, before he knew it, he was pinned down to the futon, Gintoki's larger form hovering above him. Gintoki eyed his face and neck. Then he lowered is head down to Zura's and locked their lips together; Zura tasted sweetness and saké on Gin's soft, pink lips. As the perm-head pulled away and the moonlight lit Gin's face, Katsura understood. It was the eyes again, obviously. He didn't want the samurai to continue, but there was not much he could do about it. But hey, something was different this time. Gintoki grabbed Katsura's shoulders and switched their positions. Then, he gave Zura the most coy, shy and attractive expression that the ronin had ever seen. "Fuck me," he said silently. "Do me, Kotarou... If you won't, I'm going to do _you_ instead..."

Katsura blinked several times. What the hell was that supposed to mean? It was completely different from the first time - back then, he was just completely straightforwardly ravished, but now Gin _begged _him to... And, as Gintoki suddenly grabbed Zura's ass and pulled him down to rub their crotches together, Katsura noticed that Gintoki didn't have an instant hard-on this time, but at the touch, he of course got harder. The perm-head threw his head back and silently moaned, his cheeks turning slightly rosy. Katsura blushed, too. "I... I've never..." he whispered in embarrassment and looked away. He felt Gin's rough fingers slowly and gently run through his silky hair.

The silver-head whispered: "It's okay. Just don't think about it and get carried away instead..." and after that, he pulled Zura's head down for another passionate, deep kiss. The black-haired man hummed, being conquered by Gintoki' lips, but he didn't jerk back as he thought he actually should. Because... because it felt good. It was damn uncomfortable to admit it, but he actually enjoyed the soft, tender touch of their lips. He leaned more on one of his hands and the other went down to untie his obi. While he was at it, he removed Gin's obi, too, and revealed the half-unzipped shirt of Sakata's. Without hesitation, he tugged the zipper down to see what's underneath. To actually look there, he had to break the kiss, and Gintoki made a disappointed 'ahn' sound when Zura pulled away.

The ronin trailed his finger curiously down Gin's chest. _What do I do now? _he wondered, but then he just lowered himself down to Gin's neck and brushed over it with his lips. He opened his mouth and licked the skin, biting at it - and at that moment it reminded him Sougo, as the sadist did the same to him. But unlike Katsura back then, Gintoki didn't seem to dislike it, and so the nationalist continued. He had found the hickey he made there, and now he tried to make it more visible. Gintoki shivered and threw his head back with mouth open and eyes screwed shut when Katsura sucked on the same spot as before. Though he didn't let out any sound, Zura knew that Gin was enjoying it.

Kissing a few spots here and there, Kotarou went lower to touch Gintoki elsewhere. Stopping on Gin's chest, he brushed his fingers over the erected nubs. It was merely a curious touch, just an exploration, but Gintoki bit his lip, as this sent electricity down his spine and right to his crotch. Kotarou felt Gin's erection throb, and he froze because he didn't really know how to react. Gintoki saw his hesitation, and smiled gently. One of the Yorozua's hands grabbed Katsura's head and brought it down to his chest with a silent "Do what I did before," while the other grasped Zura's wrist. Katsura obeyed, recalling Gin's gentle touch of his lips that night. When he licked Gintoki's nipple and attached his mouth to it, the perm-head twitched.

After two seconds, it was Katsura who winced in surprise. That hand that was being held by Gin was brought to Sakata's lips and... And Gintoki took Katsura's fingers in his mouth. Kotarou was so surprised that instead of going softly on the sensitive spot, he bit it with his teeth. The silvernette grunted against Zura's fingers, but he didn't let go. He just stopped for a moment, pulling the digits out, and said: "My pants," and after that, he took the fingers back in.

Katsura sat up and with his only free hand, he tried to unbutton Gintoki's trousers. Finally, he managed to, and Gin lifted his pelvis up, bending his knees, so that this piece of clothing could be taken off. As Kotarou was doing it, his fingers brushed over Gintoki's hard length. And he froze again, leaving the pants half-butt on his friend, as his thoughts screamed at him. He didn't want to do this, so why was he going with it? Terror. Desperation. Confusion. Chills. And a mix of wanting and not wanting to go on. That was all he felt, and didn't know how to stop the falling.

Gintoki tugged the pants down by himself and dragged the startled Katsura closer. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said and he spreaded his legs, making Katsura kneel between them. Then, he let go of Zura's wrist. "I think you know what do do now..." he added in a silent whisper and winked, after that he closed his eyes and waited. Yes, of course Katsura somehow knew what to do, but it was only in theory - he had never touched anybody this way before. His hands were shaking when he placed his dry left palm on Gin's tight and brought the other to Gintoki's entrance. At the touch, the perm-head lifted his legs and placed his feet on Katsura's shoulders. Kotarou gulped when he carefully and the most gently he could penetrated in with one of his wet fingers. He heard Sakata's breath hitch, and when he started slowly moving the finger in and out, somewhere deep within his brain there appeared two different kinds of relief: a), he was probably doing it correctly, judging by that Gintoki's breath was getting heavier and dick harder, and b), Gin's ass was _empty, _if not counting Katsura's forefinger. Sure it was laughable, but he was really afraid that he'll touch something unwanted.

He saw the head of Gintoki's cock starting to sparkle with pre-cum, and he wondered what would it taste like if he - NO! He didn't wonder about that! He totally didn't! There was no way he did! Like hell he did! He shook his head fiercely and to force that thought out of his head, he added another finger into Gin. Gintoki gasped, but didn't say a word, as Kotarou continued stretching his ass. Wait... stretching. That meant that he'll eventually... Oh God. Yes. No. Yes... Nonono. No... Yes. _Yes. _

NO!

Shit, he didn't know. As he was fighting himself, he unintentionally moved his fingers in a different way and that's when Gintoki suddenly moaned loudly. It was a sweet, needy sound, and though no words had been spoken, Katsura understood that Gintoki would be more than happy if he'd be able to feel it again. And so, Katsura hit that spot again, still very careful to be gentle. "Ha-a-add a third one," Gin instructed him, panting, and because Kotarou had no reason to not follow his words, he did follow. Of course, making sure to touch the spot that made Gintoki shiver in immense delight. And from now on, Gin was no longer silent; his moans and gasps were echoing through the room, and although they were not too loud, they were audible enough to make Kotarou's arousal grow.

Suddenly, Gintoki reached down and grabbed Zura's wrist to pull his fingers out. Then he sat up, breathing heavily, blush painting his cheeks, and he gasped: "Stand up." Kotarou did so, not sure what to expect at first, but then he felt Gintoki hastily stripping him. The perm-head pulled Zura's pants and underwear down to his ankles and with eyes glistening, Gin gently touched the erected organ that was abruptly exposed in front of him, and brushed his lips over it. Katsura's muscles have tensed, but he relaxed them and let Gin engulf his member. As he was watching the perm-head, it was clear that he was doing this just to cover the cock with saliva, so that it would go easily in.

The Yorozua pulled away, licking his lips, and turned his back to Zura, falling on his hands and knees. That way, it was probably the easiest, but it also reminded Katsura that he was in front of Gin like this not too long ago. At that present moment, however, it was pretty obvious that Gin wanted to have Katsura inside. With his throat suddenly dry, he licked his lips and kneeled behind the man with the skin so smooth, and he slowly pushed his way in. Very slowly, recalling the way how much it hurt when... that. Though the Yorozua was bigger than Zura down there. "You okay?" he asked, his voice shaking, because though he was waiting for the tight muscles around his dick to loosen a bit, in fact he needed to fuck. Like, really bad. Finally he understood why was Gin so eager to please Katsura yesterday, because it all felt so fucking good. "Okay," Gintoki answered with a pant, "You can move."

And Kotarou did. He somehow remembered where Gin's sweet spot was, but it sure had taken a few thrusts before he had found it again. Once he did, he attacked it dead-on. Gintoki screamed and his arms collapsed, he fell on his elbows, sticking his ass up in the air. "So f'kken good," he wheezed when Katsura started moving gentler again, silent hisses coming out between his clenched teeth. These words, Gin's words, that was something that sent _billions _of butterflies to Katsura's stomach. "M-ah," he gasped and closed his eyes when he felt himself nearing his climax. _Boom_.

He collapsed onto Gintoki, his dick still in his friend's ass, not actually caring for a while about anything. It was so... _so gooooooood._


	10. Chapter 10

**It was kind of strange writing this while listening to Hammerfall... :D Anyway, enjoy the good ol' seme Gin. It's short, but only full of smut, so it's not strange, is it? Sorry if there are some spelling errors.  
**

* * *

_Part two_

The silence in the room, interrupted only by slowing breathing, was comfortable at first. Then it just got awkward, once the post-orgasmic euphoria was gone. But none of them moved, as they didn't want to experience what eventually had to come. Just one of those things after sex, probably.

"Just pull out already," Gintoki murmured; his voice was a bit hoarse. Katsura slowly did so with a hiss. Gin winced when the organ slipped out of him, and he got up. Zura noticed with disappointment that he didn't do 'the job' for the silvernette - Gin didn't cum, though his cock was still almost fully erected. Katsura's juice was slowly flowing down his inner thighs, and he pulled a disapproving face, as it was not very pleasant. "Shower," he murmured and grabbed the ronin by his wrist, before Katsura could react, and dragged him to the bathroom. "Wait, G-Gin! I'm not gonna have a shower with you!" Katsura struggled, but the perm-head only smirked. "Says who? Listen, Zura. Either have a shower with me, or have none at all. Understood? We must not waste the water." Yes, it was _so _like Gintoki to say something this retarded right after fuck. _Ecology_, now of all times.

"'ts not Zura, 'ts Katsura," the black-haired man only murmured. He didn't want to have a shower with him, but of course he needed it, since both their bodies were drenched in sweat and... other stuff. We all know what _kind _of stuff. But he obeyed Gin's words and leaned on the wall, while Gintoki was trying to adjust the water temperature. Finally, he managed to... and when he did, a realisation as heavy as a rock had hit Zura in the face. "Gintoki... weren't you drunk?"

The perm-head let out a soft laugh. "No. Did you fuck me only because you thought that?" Zura felt all the blood from his body rush to his head to form the deepest blush ever. He looked away when Gin reached behind him to wash himself, as he didn't want to see it. "N-No, of course not!"

The red orbs stopped on his face. "No?" Gin's hand grabbed Katsura and pulled him closer, under the flowing water. "Then why?" he stared at the ronin and if now Zura wanted Gintoki to let go of him, he would have to cut some arms off. Kotarou looked back at him: "And why did _you_ pretend to be drunk, anyway?" he asked, but Gintoki didn't answer. Instead, he repeated: "Why did you just go and plowed my ass, huh?"

"Y-You asked me to... under a threat!" Katsura stuttered quietly, looking away again.

"Ha? So I can ask you whatever I want and you'll just do so?" the perm-head replied to the sound of the water. It was irony, of course, and Katsura was not stupid enough to not get it. "Also, I was not under the effect of yer eyes, as you probably think."

Katsura winced. "You weren't?" he whispered in shocked disbelief, and tried to free himself from Gin's grip. Vainly; the Yorozua only pulled him closer and embraced him tightly, his palms slowly going over his wet, soft naked skin. Oh right, and let's not forget about the erection rubbing against Zura's crotch. "No, Zura, I wasn't," Gin breathed into the ear of the gasping ronin. "But I knew you would think that." One of his hands reached down and grabbed one of Zura's ass cheeks, squeezing strongly.

"W-Why?" Katsura whispered, eyes closed partially because of the water, partly because he didn't want to look at Gin.

Gintoki hummed to the nape of Kotarou's neck, then he suddenly turned him around and pressed against the wall. "Because I wanted you to know that one can actually enjoy it, when it's done properly. 'Cos that's exactly what I'm gonna do now." Pushing Zura's chest strongly to the wall, he stepped closer to the ronin. "Don't worry, it'll be _more _than just fine," he whispered. Then his palms slid down to Katsura's hips and Gin kissed his victim on the back of his neck. His hands were not doing anything more than just gently caressing Zura's chest and belly to soothe him down, as if he were just some scared animal. But, however strange it might be, it actually _did _work. Zura's tensed muscles have slowly loosened, and he closed his eyes.

Gintoki took it as a good sign and brushed his hands over the sensitive buds on Kotarou's chest, lightly at first, then he focused on them more, rubbing them in a teasingly good way. When he leaned his head more to the front and noticed that Zura's biting his lower lip, he grinned and reached down to the ronin's crotch with his right hand. "Nn-no," Katsura gasped at the feeling, but Gin didn't actually care and only increased his effort to make the organ hard again. Kotarou clenched his teeth, not only because of his attempts to hold down any sounds, but also because he felt Gin's hot, hard cock against his lower back. And because he didn't find it as repulsive as he thought he should. And dammit, because that also made his arousal grow.

Once Gin considered the organ in his hand hard enough, he let go of it, eliciting a silent gasp from Zura's lips, and he slowly trailed his tongue down Katsura's spine, his hands following in a sensual motion. He grabbed Kotarou's butt cheeks and pulled them apart, the wet muscle lapping over the small twitching hole before sliding inside. Katsura shivered; this was nothing like when he got raped. This was exciting and mind-blowing, and so instead of putting on any kind of fight, he only pressed his body to the moist wall, his fingernails clawing on it as he felt the dexterous, gentle tongue inside of him.

After a while of this soft prodding, Gintoki replaced his tongue with one of his fingers, making Zura moan silently. Katsura, eyes screwed shut and a big flush on his cheeks, lips slightly parted, felt helpless. He felt helpless, because this was unexpectedly pleasant, and he was _sure _that it shouldn't feel this good. It was strange and uncomfortable, but alluring at the same time and he in fact couldn't find anything outright unpleasant. When Gin added a second finger though, it kind of stung, and Katsura's breath hitched.

Then, he moaned shakily, when Gintoki pulled a vicious smile and moved his fingers _just _right to lightly brush over the good spot. Zura's eyes got watery and he wanted to experience that again, all self-fighting was the second forgotten. His hips bucked slightly, though he tried to not move them at all. Not for the first time, he wondered where in the fuck had Gintoki learned this, though his thoughts were fuzzy and he couldn't really focus on anything else than just standing. When he felt another finger at his entrance, he bit his lip so hard that his teeth went through; he was not sure if he wanted that, and although he couldn't do anything about it, he shook his head in a try to stop Gin... or at least to slow him down. But either the perm-head wasn't looking up there, or he didn't want to stop. He stood up and stepped closer to Kotarou while finally pushing the third digit inside. Zura felt a soothing, warm palm on his neck and also soft lips pressed to his ear. Almost against his will, he turned his face to Gintoki and was immediately caught in a chaste kiss. He returned the favor, kissing Gin back and forgetting about the sharp sting down there for a moment.

Kissing over a shoulder was kind of uncomfortable, but arousing and neither of them wanted to stop. Gintoki softly hummed and slid his tongue inside of Katsura's mouth, and ran it over Zura's gums and teeth before entangling it with the other muscle. Kotarou's excitement washed away the faint thought that this tongue was somewhere else not too long ago. When he fought the muscle back with his own, he realized that he doesn't feel the pain anymore. At that moment, Gin touched his prostate again, causing him to groan inside the silver-head's mouth. Gintoki pulled his fingers out of him and broke the deep kiss, reaching to his own groin to cover his dick with pre-cum. When Katsura realized what will follow, he pressed his face to the cold wall tiles and closed his eyes. He let Gin manipulate with him - taking a step back, bending over and leaning against the wall, legs apart.

A shaky moan fell down from the ronin's lips when the silver-haired samurai entered him with a slow and the gentlest move he could. Waiting for Katsura to adjust to his size, he slid his hands up his arched back. The ronin was slightly shivering, the blush already spreaded to his neck and chest as well, as the strange feeling overflowed his senses. His heartbeat was fast and his head dizzy, because lots of blood were running exactly the opposite direction. He tried to relax himself down there as much as possible, because the stretching was bigger than just from the fingers. Soon, he felt Gintoki move slowly back, as if the silvernette somehow could tell the right moment when the pain ceased. Looking over his shoulder, Katsura saw that Gin's eyes were closed and his lips pursed, as he focused on _nice and slow_. It was exciting to watch him like this, but Zura turned his head back to look at his hands pressed flat against the wall. He let out a hiss when Gin brushed over his prostate again, only with his cock.

Kotarou's hips bucked against the organ at their own will and Gintoki took it as a sign to move faster; he knew perfectly where Katsura's sweet spot was and never forgot to touch it with each thrust. Soon the ronin gave up on muffling his moans, because it was just too good to stay quiet. Gintoki's pace was getting quicker and thrusts harder, and the bundle of nerves inside of Zura was being strongly abused, sending chills through all his body. His cock was leaking and was stiff hard, and he knew that he's nearing his peak and cannot do anything about it. His moans and groans were often cut off by Gin pushing himself deep inside, but at the same time another sound always struggled to escape his throat. Before long, he knew that he just has to let it go. "G-Gin, I..." he didn't even finish the sentence and came, staining the all in front of him with his release. As orgasm ran through his whole body, all his muscles tightened, his inner wals have clenched strongly around the organ and Gintoki buried himself the deepest he could, throwing head back and groaning deeply.

"Holy shit," Gin murmured, rubbing his forehead. "That was awesome." Katsura didn't say anything, because he was mad at Gintoki for pretending intoxication and that eye thing, and moreover, he was quite irritated by the perm-head's statement, because it was right. Zura pulled a face when Gintoki pulled out of him, but overall, it didn't feel as bad as he expected it to be. He took a deep breath; his ass was starting to ache, but it was nothing, really nothing. Compared to back then, this was something he could easily deal with. He gasped when Gintoki pulled him closer under the water (that was still running, no matter what Gintoki said about saving the water) and hugged him. "C'mere, I'll wash ya," Gin murmured softly and reached behind the ronin. Katsura didn't fight him, though in his head there was a million of warning bells; Gin's touch was gentle and though it was not supposed to be arousing this time, it unintentionally _was_.

"Didn't you say we should save the water?" Zura asked softly, looking at Gin. The perm-head only chuckled and ran his hand through Zura's wet black hair. "I don't actually give a damn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemme make this clear - I really have nothing against Hijikata, and so I didn't want him to be 'forever alone', therefore I'm pairing him up with Sougo. Forgive me you all who don't like this pairing. That also means that my original plan had changed ant that's why this chapter will be more about the Shinsengumi officers than the main couple. (How awesome it is to call Gin and Zura a couple. xD )  
**

**It's short, it's fluffy. I don't have enough time these days, so pardon me.**

* * *

Gintoki sat down on the couch with a huff, legs to the side and not under the table, a box of strawberry milk in his hand. He was butt naked, and so was Zura, who just came out from the shower; he head harder time washing himself than Gin did. The perm-head eyed Katsura from head to toes, and after swallowing the milk he had in his mouth, he said: "Don't walk around here naked, Zura." The ronin gave him a glare that could easily be classified as the most perfect_ Gin-should-think-everything-over-twice-to-prevent-himself-from-saying-an-absolute-bullshit_ look in history. "Just came out of a shower. We fucked. You are naked as well," he answered with three good reasons - okay, two and a half - to be naked.

Gintoki chuckled. "Well yeah, but this is my apartment. And-" he wanted probably say something more, but at that moment, Katsura stepped forward and tripped over something that was probably Sadaharu's toy or whatever of similar unimportance. He tried to stop the fall, but failed and ended up with his face in Gin's lap. It would hurt more if he fell on the ground, but this was equally horrible and even more embarrassing. The silvernette put the milk on the coffee table and after that he started laughing. Katsura sat up, his face red. He just pressed his face on Sakata _goddamn_ Gintoki's dick. Could this get any worse? He looked up and noticed that Gin's laughter had ceased. "_Né_, Zura..." Gin said. "How about, since your face is already down there..." Yeah, it totally _could _get worse. Katsura jerked back even more. "Nope."

"Oh come on, I gave you head, and you can do that as well," Gintoki whined. "Please?" Before Zura could move, the perm-head jumped closer and smashed their lips together in a wanting kiss. Katsura put on a feeble struggle to protest against this, but then he gave up. "Fine," he murmured again's Gin's soft lips. "Just this once. Sit back there," he pushed Gin up.

The curtain moved a little because the window was open. If Gintoki weren't fully distracted by Zura slowly lowering his mouth on his cock, he would hear that somebody fell down on the ground with a thud, but none of the men had noticed. Katsura hummed, sending the vibrations to Gin's body, and the perm-head fell down, resting his back on the couch, the back of his hand in his forehead, eyes closed and lips parted, letting Kotarou try to return the blowjob favor.

Under their window, there was Sa-chan getting her dose of nosebleed. "Gin-chan was aroused... He was blushing... Oh, he was so adorable... Uh oh, I dropped my glasses."

* * *

There was a cloud of smoke floating in Hijikata's bedroom, and the cigarettes were already falling out of the ashtray. In handfuls. Hijikata was sitting, motionless, another lit cigarette between his lips. His usually perfectly tied cravat was loose, his uniform jacket was dirty and open, his hair ruffled even more than usual, and his eyes were red. Maybe because of the smoke in the room, maybe because of his urge to resist crying over the rejection he had to face this day. He was never one to shed tears, and he didn't do that even now. But, his throat was clutching and his heartbeat hurt, and so he was smoking like a chimney, cigarette after cigarette disappearing and making the fog in his room even thicker. He didn't even turn the light on after the nightfall.

He didn't move even a hair when he heard a sword drawing. It was clear that it was Sougo, and the vice-commander was in no mood to dodge the slash. He kind of awaited and maybe even welcomed the blow that was about to come, and so he closed his eyes with resignation and only smirked darkly. He felt the blade stop on his skin. Only trained men could be this accurate and stop the blow in whichever point they wanted, so yeah, it really was Okita Sougo.

"Don't tell me, Hijikata-san, you turned suicidal? That won't be fun," Sougo said and put his sword back to the scabbard. "What happened?" he asked as if he actually didn't give the slightest damn.

"He rejected me," Hijikata answered, staring into the dark in front of him, his voice sounding broke. _Shit, I didn't want this idiot know how defeated I feel, _he thought, but it was too late. The melody and tone of his words said it all.

"_He_ did? I thought you said you're not into guys, Hijikata-san." Okita started to sit down next to his vice-commander, but then he changed his mind instead. "Look at yourself, you're a mess, it's embarrassing," he said and went to open the window to let the smoke out. Hijikata shakily shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. Sougo leaned on the wall next to the window, watching Hijikata with expectations. Slowly, Toshirou started speaking. "First it was Mitsuba, now it was Gintoki. Holy shit, this is so infuriating. If I were not responsible for all the things around here, I would probably kill myself. I was kind of hoping that you'll take me down, and you didn't. Why, since you are aiming for my life all the time?"

"Calm down, Hijikata-san," Sougo said and slowly walked to somewhere behind Hijikata's back. "It's true that I'm aiming for your life... " he was silent for a while, then he stepped closer and kneeled down behind Toshirou. "_Né_, Hijikata-san, how do you think it feels like to be secretly jealous of your sister and your friend? Silently suffering, not being able to confess?" The younger man slowly removed the cloth that was hanging loosely on Toshi's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you, but I never could. So I'll say it now, and maybe it will cheer you up. Maybe it will break you down even more." He leaned forward and grabbed Hijikata's shoulders with his hands. "I'm after you because I love you, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata froze and tensed uncomfortably, and Sougo could feel it under his fingers. But slowly, the tension had faded, and Hijikata closed his eyes. The younger man placed a kiss on the back of the other's neck, then he trailed more kisses to the front. Suddenly, he removed the cigarette butt that was still between Hijikata's lips, and threw it to the ashtray. Then, he turned Hiji's head so that their lips met in a kiss. It tasted of smoke and tobacco, and Sougo didn't mind in the slightest.

Hijikata let himself be kissed, but he couldn't bring himself to respond at first. When he finally did, a tear fell down his cheek, because it was through a kiss that he started have feelings for Gintoki, and it was through a kiss that he got rejected. But in the end, he turned around and wrapped his arms around the young, only hugging him. Not because he would fall in love instantly, no. He just desperately needed a hug at that moment. Clutching the slender yet muscular body in his arms, head resting on Sougo's shoulder, he let another tear drop down from his eye. And then, that was all, it had to be, he wouldn't allow himself to cry more.

After he let Sougo manipulate him to the bed, he heard the young whisper: "Please, let me make you feel something for me." A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. Then, silent footsteps have announced Okita's leave. He only stopped by the door and gave the vice-commander a short glance, muttering "Good night" before shutting the door behind him. Hijikata closed his eyes. No matter why, it eased him down a bit, Sougo's confession. Grabbing the blanket, he covered himself and awaited the slumber. Sougo was a twit, a sadist, but on the other hand, once he actually cared for somebody...

Hijikata fell asleep and thankfully, no nightmares were haunting him. It was a dreamless, quiet, almost peaceful night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, sorry for the long wait. Ohh, and remember: this is Gintama. _Anything_ can happen. Sorry for it's so short. Maybe expect a sequel in the future. :) If you want to. (But that means that you have to be alerted to me.)  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually did that." Katsura was sitting on a chair, bent over, his hands running through his hair from front to back.

Gintoki laughed. "Well I'm sorry, but-"

* * *

**Hold on, where do you think you are playing this from? Play it properly, from the beginning! Rewind, rewind, someone quickly press the rewind button!  
**

* * *

Gin opened his eyes; the morning sun was shining to the room brightly, and for the first time in weeks, it didn't seem as annoying as usual. Because, though nobody including the Yorozuya and Katsura would have expected it to end up like this, Zura was soundly sleeping in Gin's arms, under the same blanket, naked. The perm-head smiled and pulled the ronin closer, careful to not wake him up. Katsura hummed, cuddling to Gin's chest, and the silvernette buried his nose into Zura's hair, taking a long, deep breath. His smile widened. _Sweet._

As he was watching his lover, a thought appeared on his mind that reminded him something important. "Can't believe that this curse really worked," he whispered, placing a soft kiss in the black hair.

"What curse?" Zura asked. Unfortunately for Gintoki, he was awake, though it didn't seem like it.

"Uh oh. Forget about it, okay?" Gintoki said, hoping that Zura won't ask about it any further. If he just weren't the type that needs to know everything. "What curse?" he repeated persistently, looking up at Gin. The perm-head looked away. "Huh... Do you remember that Amanto doctor that I dragged you to 'cuz of yer eyes?" When the ronin nodded, Gin continued. "In fact, we once went drinking together... No, more like, we met when we both were trying to get drunk, and she told me that not only she is a doctor, she also has this hobby. She... uh... found out how to bewitch people. I wanted her to prove it, since I didn't believe her a word... and we came up with this. All she needed was your photo, and that I got from Hijikata, see, he had this WANTED poster or something. I'd say that since I was drunk, I was honest with myself and admitted to her that I love you-"

"Don't say that out loud," Zura interrupted him, giving him a light punch to the ribs, his face turning slightly rosy. Gintoki shrugged, and continued: "Where was I? Ah. So, when I admitted the fact, she was suddenly all into it and she was like '_let's get you two together_,' and while still drunk, we managed to give you these Dark Eyes or whatever is this called, and it was supposed to work only if I wanted it. I don't know if it did, though."

Zura sat up. "WHAT? Are you serious?" He was about to get up, but Gin's hand grabbed his forearm and dragged him back down. "She can lift the curse, if we ask her. If she does, I will owe her 300 yen, though. We made a bet - if we start dating and you find out 'bout the curse, I have to pay her."

"So you basically bought me for 300 yen." Katsura's voice was very, very stingy.

"Oi, Gin-san would never do such a thing to somebody whom he wants only for himself!" Gin replied, wrapping his arms around Katsura, happy to find out that his lover didn't resist. The dark orbs locked with the red ones. "We're going to make her break the spell. I don't feel like getting raped when you forget about wanting it to not work."

"So yer saying that we _are _dating now, right?" Gin said. Zura looked away again. "Yeah, if that's what you want," he muttered silently, his face a bit flushed once more.

"Yay!" Gin rolled away from Zura and sat up. Let's go to Mrs. White then, shall we?"

"Hmm."

"Also, since we're a couple, how about splitting those three hundred yen? Like-"

"Forget it. You lost the bet, so you pay."

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually did that." Katsura was sitting on a chair, bent over, his hands running through his hair from front to back.

Gintoki laughed. "Well I'm sorry, but how else was I supposed to lure the bird into the net, ha?"

Katsura gave him a glance. "That's... a horrible way to put it."

"But it's true."

"... maybe, but that ain't the point." Zura's eyes started examining the floor again. "And I thought that curses do not exist in the real world."

"Zura, Zura. This is _Gintama_, have you forgotten? Anything is possible here," Gin chuckled and whispering a silent 'swish', he moved closer to the ronin, sneaking his arm around Zura's waist. "Gin, stop it!" Kotarou rolled his eyes nervously. "We're in public!"

They were sitting at Mrs. White's white waiting room, staring at each other because there was just too much white around for them to take. There were no other customers, but Zura insisted on not touching each other in any way, just to be sure.

The door opened, and the doctor looked around. "Ah, it's you two," she giggled. "Was it a success?" she shot a question towards Gin, who didn't answer and grabbing Kotarou's wrist, he sidestepped the doctor to get in her office, dragging Katsura along with him. The doctor only smiled and slid the door closed again, turning to them and tilting her head to the side in an expectation of an answer. "So?"

"Yeah, it was," Gin nodded. "Could you remove the curse now?"

She gave him a shining smile and shook her head. "I need to know if you're not lying. He might also happen to find out and force you into doing this. So, prove it to me." Her voice was soft, but serious, and Gintoki knew for sure that if he wouldn't follow her demand now, Katsura's eye problem would remain as it was. "How do you want us to prove it?" he asked, imitating the gesture she made before - tilting his head to the side.

"You need to kiss."

"What?" Zura exclaimed; though it was more than pleasant, to kiss Gintoki, he didn't feel like doing it in front of somebody. Heis face turned rosy, and when he shot a quick glance to Gin, he saw him considering it. Then, the perm-head smiled (and as Zura noticed, it was quite an appealing smile) and turned to the ronin, leaning closer. Katsura closed his eyes a second before their lips touched, but he didn't try to resist when Gintoki pulled him the closest he could, almost as if he wanted to crush him in his embrace, and one of his hands clutched the black hair, only sealing the kiss inseparably; Zura's palms slowly, yet without hesitating, ran up Gin's back and when he felt a soft nibble on his lower lip, he opened his mouth and let Gin's tongue slip in, completely forgetting about everything else. It was just Gin, Zura and the warm contact of their bodies, the tenderness of the kiss and the obvious love that Gintoki was giving him. His back arched a bit and he pulled a few millimeters away to get some air.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," the doctor said with a wide smile. "If I wouldn't stop you now, you would probably have sex right here. Not that I would mind to watch, but after that everything would turn embarrassing and we would split our ways on bad terms. I believe you, so... I want those 300 yen."

"After you remove the spell," Gin said; he was breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay, I was about to. So, our black-haired prince, sit over there, would you? It will take just a minute."

* * *

"Hijikata-san, it's time to get up." Toshi heard a familiar voice and the first thing he did that he jumped to the side, as he was used to. As always, Sougo stabbed the futon at the place where Hiji's head was just a moment ago. "Whoops, I missed," Sougo said, but there was something different about him today. Aside from his usual, half-assed attitude, there was also some kind of... spark? Hijikata blinked a few times, then he remembered Sougo's confession from yesterday. _Fuck... he's yandere... _he thought and yawned. "Thanks for not killing me when waking me up," he said with a sleepy grin. Sougo shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, when at the same moment Yamazaki appeared at the door. "Um..." before he could say anything, Hijikata stood up and jumping to him, he shoved the poor man outside. "Wait outside if ya want somethin', Zaki. I'll be out in a minute," he said. Then, he closed the door with his leg and turned to Sougo. The young lifted his eyebrows and reached into his pocket, taking a peppermint chewing gum and putting it inside his mouth. "What is it, Hijikata-san?"

Hiji stepped closer, but Okita stopped him: "If you're going to talk to me, take this first. I don't want to die because of your morning breath." Toshi scowled, but took the chewing gum and bit it fiercely without thinking. Right after that he froze - it was from _Sougo_, might be dangerous - but it didn't explode or anything, so he kept on chewing. "I want to make something clear, 'kay?" he said. "Hmm?" Okita reacted. Hijikata stepped to him, closing the remaining distance between them, and whispered: "With what you said yesterday... you better not be joking. Because we're," he took a deep breath, "dating now. Got it?" And with that, he caught Sougo off guard with a quick kiss. "Of course we are, Hijikata-san," Okita replied and grabbed Hijikata's head, pulling him closer and smashing their lips together in a kiss much deeper than the first one.

The door slid open again. "I'm sorry, but - wwwwhaaat?" Yamazaki stood there and just stared, until a synchronised "Get out, Zaki!" broke his paralysis. Then, he quickly closed the door and disappeared, hoping that his life won't be a living hell from now on.

But it probably will.


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Holy crap, I just noticed! Nearly 40 reviews? That totally deserves a bonus chapter! Thank you, really!**

* * *

Hijikata was sitting on the grass, a lit cigarette between his teeth. No, wait, let me correct myself - he was not sitting right on the ground. His butt resided on Yamazaki's back, and the poor man under him gave up on fighting quite a time ago. He only sometimes tried if he was allowed to get up, but Hijikata ignored him.

The vice-commander was irritated. He was angry with himself, because he allowed himself to let Sougo love him only (okay, not only, but _mostly_) because he needed to get over Gintoki. It was not easy, and the more he thought about it, the more he knew that it was wrong, to be _so _dishonest with the younger officer. But, he hoped... no, he believed that he can develop feelings for Okita in the end. He just mustn't push it too much.

He heard silent footsteps and didn't even try to look; he knew who this was. The sun was setting and though the shadow was really long, it was still recognizable. Hijikata got up, ignoring Zaki's silent sigh of relief, and ducked quickly.

"Glad to see that your reflexes are as good as always, Hijikata-san," Sougo smiled and sheated his sword again. "By the way, Kondou-san asked us two to go on an evening patrol for some reason." Toshi mentally swore, but on the outside he only shrugged his shoulders with silent "'Kay," and turned to leave. He was listening to Sougo's footsteps following him, and once they were alone, he said: "I don't think you had to lie 'bout the patrol."

"It was not all a lie, Hijikata-san. I asked Kondou-san to call the patrol off and send us instead."

Hijikata sighed. "So - wanna go for a dinner somewhere instead?" Sougo froze on the spot. This was unusual for the demon vice-commander, to slack off, to forget about the work. He was always a workaholic, work was all that mattered. If he asked somebody to go eat with him instead of focusing on his work... well, it was once-in-a-lifetime chance. If Sougo let it slip between his fingers, he would probably regret it for the rest of his life, because this is likely not going to happen twice. "Sure, but I don't want anything sweet," he answered. Hijikata grinned. "Anything sweet to eat, or anything sweet from me?" Sougo's mouth formed a small smile, when he responded: "I was talking about food, Hijikata-san."_ Somehow, when he's not trying to kill me, he isn't that bad,_ Toshi thought, as he was watching the young, who was walking next to him at a slow pace.

They soon disappeared at a small restaurant and Hijikata was forcing any thought of a certain silver-head out of his brain, because this was not far enough from Kabuki-chou to not run into that perm-headed parasite. But thankfully, it seemed like the lazy, useless bum was not anywhere close today, so he was happy to settle down at one of the tables. There were paper walls between the tables to make the atmosphere more private, and the interior was simple, but nice. Sougo made his order immediately, it was some kind of a European dish, and Hijikata decided to go with ramen.

"You didn't order any mayonnaise topping on it?" Sougo said with a surprise, which he didn't even attempt to hide. Toshi shook his head. "I thought I might try something different today." Sougo shrugged his shoulders and stopped a waitress, who was passing by, whispering something into her ear. She nodded and in a minute, she brought each of them a bottle of saké. "Do you intend to get us drunk, Sougo? We're on duty... kind of," Hiji said, though he didn't sound very convincing, even to himself. The younger man only tilted his head to the side: "Does it really matter now, Hijikata-san, when we are already here?" Hijikata sighed and grabbed his bottle, pouring himself a cup. He was sipping slowly, watching Sougo, who was doing the same, until they brought the food. He tried to eat, but it was not satisfying somehow. "Nah, this just won't do," he murmured and reached in his pocket for his own bottle of mayo, then he poured it all over his meal. When he heard a soft sound, he looked up... to see Sougo laughing. The young's cheeks turned light pink and he seemed amused and... happy. _That _was rare as hell.

"What?" Hijikata murmured. "Nothing, you did exactly what I expected you to," Sougo couldn't stop chuckling, though he tried to. And, practically against his own will, Hijikata noticed that Sougo is kind of... cute that way. The young man stopped laughing and looked into Hijikata's metallic blue-greyish orbs. "I beg you pardon?" he said. It was also unusual for him to act this polite, but Hiji decided to just let it be. "You don't realise that you just said out loud that I'm... _kawaii_, do you," Okita remarked. It was a simple statement, not a question. Toshirou froze, then he sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. "It must have been the saké talking. Sorry." Sougo raised his eyebrow: "So you're saying tha I am _not _cute?" Hijikata gave him a grin that probably escaped from some crocodile's teeth: "You are way too sadistic to be cute."

"Fair enough," Sougo scoffed.

"Ha?" They both turned their heads when they heard that voice. "What are you two doing here?"

Hijikata, at that moment, cursed everything into the deepest level of hell, because he knew the owner of this voice, as well as the person who was accompanying the newcomer. Gintoki and Katsura, together. They were not holding hands or anything, but that didn't mean they were not dating or anything. Now, it was none of Hijikata's concern, sure, but it still made him feel uncomfortable... and kind of broken again.

"Hello, danna. We're slacking off," Sougo smiled. And then, and Hijikata had no fucking idea why, Sougo grabbed his plate and saké and moved to next to the vice-commander, inviting the perm-head and his companion to sit at their table. Gintoki accepted the invitation with a grin, Katsura with a slight scowl. "So, yer technically not on duty now?" Gin said; though this question was meant to reach Hijikata, but said man was trying to drown himself in his cup of saké at the moment, so it was in fact Sougo, who answered: "As I said, we're slacking off, so if we wanted to, we would be on duty, but because we don't feel like it today, we are not working now." Gin looked at the two Shinsengumi men with suspicion; it was not like Hijikata at all. But on the other hand, maybe it was Sougo's influence. "So I can assume that you won't arrest my boyfriend, right?" he grinned. Zura punched him in the ribs ann quickly moved away again, hissing "Asshole," while at the same moment Hijikata in shock spluttered the rice wine he had in his mouth; it was only Gin who got hit with the drops, though.

"What're ya doing, Hijikata," Gintoki shook his head in a disapproving gesture and wiped his face with the sleeve of his yukata He licked his lips and then he ordered two bottles of the same liquor as well. Sougo looked at Katsura, who was all red and pouting, then he glanced at danna, then his eyes slid to Toshirou. Moving closer to the fukuchou, he sneaked his arm around Hijikata's chest. The man suddenly tensed as if he had a bee on his nose, but he didn't push the young away. "Don't worry, danna, we won't arrest Katsura tonight. Am I right, _Toshi_?" he looked at Hijikata's face while saying that, his face dangerously close to Hiji's neck. Now it was Katsura's and Gin's turn to squirt the wine all over the place. It might be the alcohol, but Hijikata nodded slowly, ignoring that Sougo called him by his first name. After all, Hijikata was doing the same all the time, right? "I don't feel like running after terrorists tonight," he mumbled. Though he didn't drink more than that one tiny bottle, he was feeling kind of... relaxed, more than he probably should be. He finished his meal and yawned; when the waitress came for the dirty dishes to take them away, he let her know that they are going to pay.

"Aw, already?" Sougo and Gin said in unison; Hijikata sighed. "I don't want to get drunk here." Sougo persistently nuzzled his nose to the crook of Hiji's neck, whispering: "Then let's go somewhere else."

* * *

_How did it end up like this?_ Toshi thought - or he would think that, if he weren't drunk as hell. He didn't, and I repeat, _didn't _want to go drinking, let alone to go drinking with those three. Plus, they (meaning Hijikata and Okita, our two beloved officers) were still in their uniforms... which were now dirty and all messed. Now, all these four men were at some dark alley, after two or three (six, in fact) bar visits, and it seemed like the alcohol called out several bodily needs of totally different kinds. Hijikata really, really needed to pee. On the other hand, Gintoki looked like he is deciding between vomiting and having sex with Katsura on the spot, Katsura was hanging on Gin's neck, trying to stand, and Sougo gave in to his love to the mother Earth and now was on his back, watching the starry sky. Hijikata found him only because he basically tripped over him. "Ger'up, idiot. Yer gunna catch cold or sumthin'," he murmured and tried to make Sougo stand up. Though they both were quite (a fucking lot) dizzy, they managed to stand, leaning on each other's shoulders. "So yo-uuu were worried about me, Hijikata-san? That'z zweet," Sougo said with an unintentional snort.

Suddenly, the other tottering couple hit them and then it was all arms and legs on the ground. It was really dark there, and so when they managed to get up again, they had no idea who was who. Well, Hijikata was almost absolutely sure that he's Hijikata, but he didn't know where his sadist of a boyfriend was. He reached randomly in front of himself, grabbing somebody's arm. "Who're ya?" he murmured, pulling the other man closer, practically face-to-face. "Ugh, gross! You have the wrong guy," Gintoki stopped Hijikata, and his hand searched around him for another Shinsengumi coat. In the end, he grabbed it and hiccuped: "Ther'ya go, officers," then he bowed down to lift Katsura, who was still sitting on the ground, but instead, he quickly turned away and inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to puke. When his stomach calmed down, he finally helped Zura stand.

"Hijikata-san..." Sougo said with a chuckle into the dark, "...why are you hard?"

"'cuz yer rubbin' yer leg against my co'k, duh," Hiji growled, and without thinking, he grabbed Okita's (firm) ass and moved him a bit, then he strongly pressed their hips together. Sougo clutched his shoulders. "And seems like yer hard too," Hijikata gasped; right now, if just Sougo asked him to continue, he would do so without hesitating.

"Could you two stop making out when we're here?" Katsura snapped from somewhere around them; right after that, judging by that metallic sound, he hit a trash bin.

"Then do so too," Sougo retorted and moved his hand down to unzip Hijikata's pants. Then, he slowly unzipped his own and started to grind their groins together.

Gintoki chuckled and grabbed Katsura, yanking him closer, then pushing him against the brick wall. "I like that idea," he said and pinned Zura's wrists agains the wall to prevent him from struggling.

They didn't know that yet, but the next morning was _really_ gonna suck.


End file.
